Me The Gorillaz WORST Nightmare!
by D.A.R.E to Feel Good
Summary: Pwease R&R when you read thx. and rated T for Murdoc and... Me! lmao Disclaimer: I do not own Gorillaz la di la di bloody da! I dont own them... Or do I? COMPLETE!
1. Chappie 1

**Chappie 1**

I yawned as I walked through the almost pitch-black park. It was chilly but not something I would call cold. I had my denim jacket on so I was comfortably warm. I wasn't too sure what I was doing out at night. I guess I got bored. Living in a cramped up flat with two other bad-mannered roommates isn't exactly what I'd call fun.

I enjoyed the night. Full of surprises. And freaky stuff like ghosts and other supernatural things scary music plays in the background.

I was walking along a path down the middle of the park. The grass on each side seemed to be cut at exactly the same level. I kept my arms folded around me to keep warm. It was summer for crying out loud!

Anyway, I looked up and saw a goldish glint up ahead. It was impossible to see what it was. If there was a person right next to me I wouldn't have noticed them! It was that dark. As I got closer I saw it was a gold chain with an upside down cross on it. It was strange. I thought I had seen it before. I couldn't see anyone else around so I picked it up and put in my pocket.

As I was exiting the park, a girl came up to me. It was hard to see her. She was a little shorter than I was and seemed to be wearing a headset of some kind. We must have been near the same age.

"Can me have the cross?" She asked. It was easy to tell that English wasn't her first language.

"Uh… Yeah sure. Sorry, I wasn't sure if it belonged to anybody." I said giving to her.

"That's O.K. I sure Murdoc won't be angry." She then ran off.

Murdoc? Was that a coincidence that the Gorillaz band member, Murdoc, wore a gold, upside down cross around his neck? That's where I had seen it! My memory was never that good. I thought about it, but then just brushed it off. I was probably tired. But I wasn't going back to my apartment. I couldn't live another day with those other lunatics. Perhaps I was exaggerating.

I decided to keep walking. I passed a tree. _Wow. A tree. Interesting_. Then another. _More trees? _I sat underneath one facing the road alongside the park. I watched all the cars zoom by. I then, accidentally, nodded off.

"'ey! Ya awright?" I opened my eyes lazily. It was still pitch-black but I saw the silhouette of someone standing in front of me. It was a he. He had Spiky hair and was somewhat tall.

"Huh? Yeah, I'm fine. Thanks for asking. I just fell asleep." I replied, still half-dozing.

"I was juz' makin' sure. But don't ya 'ave a 'ouse to sleep in?" he asked. He had a Londoner's sort of accent. From Essex, maybe?... Crawley?

I stood up "I have an apartment. But I don't like it there. My roommates are always causing trouble. It's literally a hellhole."

"I live wiv' my mates but 'vere ain't dat much trouble."

"Who are you, anyway?" I thought I had heard his voice somewhere before.

"My name's Stuart but I'm known as 2D."

I froze. _No… Another coincidence? _His silhouette did look like 2D's from the band Gorillaz, but was it? I decided to act cool "I'm Samantha. Preferably Sam. Sometimes Sammy."

I could tell he smiled "'ven were are ya goin' to stay?"

I hadn't really thought about that "I don't know." _Oh yeah, great answer!_ I thought. Ever since I had known the band Gorillaz, I had had a secret crush on 2D and on Murdoc. Of course, I didn't want anyone else to know.

"Ya could stay wiv' me at Kong Studios. Ya can meet my mates."

It was 2D for sure. Kong Studios was where Gorillaz lived and made there records.

"That'd be cool. If you don't mind." I was trying not to sound too exited.

"Nah, I dun' mind."

I felt like squealing with delight. I kept singing _I'm gonna meet the Gorillaz! I'm gonna meet the Gorillaz!_ Over and over in my head.

"Come on 'ven. I gots my drivers license not too long ago so I can drive ya 'vere." I followed him to his car. It was a little tatty but who cares about cars? I was on my way to meet the Gorillaz!


	2. Chappie 2

**Chappie 2**

I never knew 2D could drive so well. Sure, he had me thrown about a bit but he didn't drive too bad for a guy who was run over twice! He had the car's top down so the wind was whipping at our faces.

He was calmly lying back and driving with one hand "Ya don't mind if I smoke, do ya?"

"No, not at all."

He gave one of his goofy (but cute) smiles and reached into a compartment. He pulled out a pack of cigarettes and a lighter "Could ya light it up fer me?" he asked. He had to put both hands on the wheel as we were now on the motorway.

"Sure." I flicked the lighter on and covered it up with my hand. 2D took two puffs and thanked me. I smiled. I didn't really mind people smoking. I just know it's something I would never do.

I had no idea why I liked him. Maybe it was the way he smiled and showed his missing front teeth. Or was it his deep, black eyes? I didn't know but I liked him nonetheless.

"So, 'ow old are ya?" he asked.

"Fourteen. On the verge of turning fifteen next week." I replied "What about you?" I already knew his age. I was always looking for news on the Gorillaz on the internet.

"Eigh'een. Ya know, you're not much older 'ven Noods."

Noodle, I knew, was thirteen.

"I saw Noodle in the park earlier." I said.

"Yeah, I f'ought she was about. She talk to ya?" I told him about the cross I found and how Noodle had asked for it.

"Murdoc must a left it 'vere yesterday. We all went to da park to relax nd 'e must a dropped somehow."

"But he never takes it off… Does he?"

"I dunno but 'e were real angry 'bout it so 'e told us to find it. Maybe 'e won't be so grumpy now…"

There was a small silence. Not an uncomfortable one, it was just… A silence.

We approached a graveyard like place with a few zombies lurking about. 2D didn't even go around them, he just ran them over! I had to admit, it was quite funny. In the middle of the graveyard was a small mountain where Kong Studios sat atop it.

"'ere we are!" 2D said as he swerved the car to a stop. I hopped out and followed him up the small mountain. It wasn't an exhausting climb but I was still a little tired so I was panting a little bit.

"Ya awright, Sam?" he asked as we reached the top. There was the "Geep" from 19/2000 video parked just outside.

"I'm fine."

The Sun had begun to rise. The sky started to turn pink and green. 2D was looking up at it "I love da sky. Especially clouds." I smiled. He was so cute when he was thoughtful!

"Konichiwa 2D-san!" Noodle's voice came from inside the studio. She came bouncing out the doors. I must have been asleep a long time for Noodle to walk here before 2D and I arrived.

"Heya Noods." He said bending down to her level. Noodle rammed into him, giving him a hug.

"Ogenki desu-ka?" she asked.

"Noods, remember ya said ya were gonna try ya best to speak English."

"Gomen." She then giggled "Sorry!"

"S'alright Noods." 2D stood up "Dis 'ere is Sam. I f'ink ya met 'er before in da park."

"Hai! I mean… Yes. You founded Murdoc's shiny cross."

"Yeah. Did you give it to him?" I asked.

Noodle nodded "I think him more happy now."

"Murdoc is never 'appy." 2D joked. We all laughed.

"C'mon in 'ven." 2D invited, I smiled and walked in. The walls of the lobby were white and clean. It smelt like that stuff that polishes floors.

We walked through some corridors. The corridor walls were yellow and the smell wasn't as clean.

"Oyasumi!… Good night!" Noodle waved as she left us so she could go to her room.

"Good night!" Shouted 2D and me simultaneously.

We entered the car park. This was where Murdoc's Winnebago was and where the entrance to 2D's room was. That's when the question dawned on me. Where was I going to sleep?

"Uh… 2D." I gulped. I didn't want to share Murdoc's Winnebago if that was 2D's plan. Murdoc snarls in his sleep and there is always stuff everywhere.

"Yeah." He turned around. His T Virus shirt had a bluish tinge to it in the light.

"Where do… I sleep?"

He grinned "In Murdoc's Winnebago." He laughed at the expression on my face "C'mon, I wouldn't do dat to anyone. It'd be worse 'ven hell. Ya be sleepin' in my room. Noodle offered but 'er room is cluttered wiv' God knows what. She's bin' tryin' to make a racecar. 'nd Russ is outta da question cuz' I dun' wanna wake 'im up 'nd 'vere is food all ov'a da place."

"Oh, O.K." We entered his room. I expected it to be messy but it was reasonably clean. Another problem rose up. 2D, being the bachelor he loves to be (I think) had only a single bed. Thoughts of sleeping next to him were wonderful… But I couldn't.

"I'll be sleepin' on da floor." 2D interrupted my thinking (I don't do that very often). He was laying out a mattress on the floor. He looked pretty tired, with heavy bags under his eyes.

"I don't want to invade your personal space. I don't mind sleeping on the floor. I do it most of the time anyway."

He smiled that oh so cute smile of his "Nah, I wanna sleep on da floor anyways." I shrugged; after all, it was his room.

Suddenly, I remembered that I had brought a bag with some of my stuff in it. I must of left it at the park!

"2D, I think I left my bag at the park."

"Nah, I picked it up but it's still in da car. I'll gets it for ya." He started to the door but I stopped him.

"No. I'll go."

"Ya sure ya won't gets lost?"

It felt so nice that he cared "I know this place like that back of my hand." I raised my hand. It had some writing on it that I didn't even know was there "What's that?" I murmured. 2D raised his eyebrow. It was sooooo cute! I could have died right there and then and not even cared!

"Awright, ya can go but be careful."

I smiled "Thanks." He turned around to continue fixing up the mattress on the floor. Then, I just caught a glimpse of him taking his shirt off (drool)…

I left the room, walked past Murdoc's Winnebago and up a flight of stairs.

Soon I reached the lobby and stepped outside. The Sun was even higher now and the sky was a lovely pink. I love pink shifty eyes. Once I managed to shift my view from the sky (PINK SKY), I opened 2D's car. My bag was in the backseat. I lifted it up, it wasn't that heavy, but since I was tired it seemed to be. I heaved it onto my shoulder and hurried back to 2D's room.

Being the stupid person I was, I started to run. And being the clumsy person I was, I didn't see where I was going. I rammed into someone and fell over, flat on my face.

I wiped my hair from my eyes "Oh, dude, I'm sorry…" I said. Then I looked up and gulped. I had run into Murdoc (he was wearing more than underwear since he usually walks around in them anyway… A good or bad thing? . . ). He had fallen over too and stared angrily at me.

"Who the F. are you?" he tried to say calmly, as he got up, although it was easy to hear the irritation in his voice.

"Um…" I stood up "I'm Samantha." I tried to sound polite, but it wasn't easy when you're the kind who, speaks sloppy like and curses a lot.

He grunted "Whatever. Just watch where you're goin'." He pushed past me. I honestly felt like smacking him one but… Hey, what can I say? I love the guy. I just wanna give him a back-breaking hug! Anyways, I gots myself up and picked up my bag. This time, I was smart enough to walk the rest of the way.

I opened 2D's door and the lights were off. I guessed he was tired. I crept into 2D's on suite bathroom (fancy) and closed the door. I switched the bathroom lights on and changed into my PJ's. They were sheepy ones with black and white sheep on a purple/pinky (PINK) background. Yes, I know, I'm sad.

I exited the bathroom and put my bag down somewhere. I didn't see where I put it because… It was dark (No! Really?) I had no idea where… Or what I was stepping on. I heard a soft squeak as I squished something… I looked down. I saw the outline of a soft squishy toy. I hopped over it and tripped. I landed hard on my knees making a loud _thud_. But why did it sound muffled? I had landed on a blanket. _Phew,_ I thought… Then a lamp flickered on…

Ooh! Getting freaky! Dun dun duuun. OK please please please review. I don't usually leave notes on my stories but I wanted to show you my pet dragon, Bob…

/\/\

o O Aw! Bob says "_Rawr!_" Cute, no? Made by me!


	3. Chappie 3

**Chappie 3**

I felt like dying right there. I had fallen down… And landed on top of 2D (kinky). He looked up at me. I smiled unsurely. I was so blushing because I felt my face grow hot like the burning Sun.

"Uh… Enjoy yer trip?" he said.

"Funny…" I muttered as I got up.

"Ya O.K.?"

"Yeah, sorry, I'm real clumsy." He looked at me as if to say 'Yeah I figured…'

"Nah worries. Me too." As I got into the bed above and beside 2D, he reached over to the lamp and clicked it off. My blush didn't fade. It still burnt and almost _glowed_ in the dark! _That was so not cool…_I thought _But then again… It was so cool! Wait… Sam, how could you think that? He's like four years older than you, you shouldn't like him. But I am turning fifteen next week… That would make it three years difference! And my friends always told me to go out with guys who are older than you. I dunno why but I just makes sense. Shut up you idiot! He obviously doesn't want to be more than friends and you've known him for how long… Under two hours! He so doesn't dig you anyway so just leave it alone…_ I didn't know who to listen too. My heart or my common sense (WTF? Where'd common sense come from?).

I fell asleep thinking about it (Hey cool! I thunked back then?).

In the morning, being the lazy person I was, I woke up and just rolled myself off the bed (I never wanted to actually, lift myself off the bed… Too hard) in the opposite direction 2D slept. Usually I'd sleep in but wouldn't miss breakfast with the Gorillaz for the World! And, if I did sleep in, I would probably end up sleeping longer than Murdoc! (Yes, I was THAT lazy but never grumpy like he was… Bless his little cotton socks! gets slapped)

I decided to make the effort to lift myself up. So I did. I walked over to the door to get out but I heard 2D move behind me. I looked. He had only rolled over. Should I wake him? I decided not to. After all, I didn't know if he had gotten enough sleep or not. I definitely hadn't.

So, I quietly made my way past Murdoc's Winnebago, figuring that he'd still be snoring loudly and unmercifully, and to the cafeteria to gets some foods.

Upon entering, I saw Russel was already there along with Noodle. He was eating what looked like some sort of chicken leg. And Noodle was eating cereal.

"Konichiwa, Sam. Ogenki desu-ka?" she asked.

I smiled "Genki-desu, arigatou. Anata wa?"

She looked surprised and came up to me. I didn't think she knew that she could speak Japanese to me. I, honestly, only knew a little!

"Watashi-mo genki-desu, arigatou-gozaimasu." She replied.

"Dou-itashimashite."

"Kochira koso."

Russel looked at us "What'd you guys say?"

Noodle turned to him "Morning greetings." She went and sat back down and invited me to sit down beside her.

"And you understood her?" Russel asked me.

"I'm not good at Japanese but I know a little." I replied, taking a seat next to Noodle.

"Where'd you come from? I didn't know we were letting fans stay the night here."

"I was in the park last night and… I didn't want to go back to my apartment. I live with two other roommates. It's literally hell. So I left. I fell asleep under a tree and woke up to see 2D's silhouette. He asked me if I wanted to stay the night and, being the immense Gorillaz fanatic I am, said yes."

"You have good taste." He shoved more of the chicken leg in his mouth.

"You are hungry?" Noodle asked.

"Nah. I never eat breakfast."

"It's best meal of day!"

"I know, but my metabolism is so slow it can't digest food in the morning."

I heard someone come into the cafeteria, it was Murdoc. He didn't look too grumpy but you can never be too sure.

"Konichiwa, Murdoc!" Noodle said, obviously her optimistic self.

Murdoc grumbled. It wasn't surprising. Many people are ill tempered when first woken up. It's normal. Although, Murdoc was grouchy all the time, really. He slumped himself in a seat, folded his arms on the table and, probably, went back to sleep.

I wondered when 2D was going to wake up. I hoped he didn't feel uneasy around me because of that falling incident last night. Maybe he was already awake when I got up… Maybe he wanted to avoid me…

I felt relieved that 2D just entered. I wanted to act normal… So I did.

"Konichiwa 2D-san," Greeted Noodle with a mouthful of cereal "Ogenki desu-ka?"

"I'm fine. Do ya know 'ow to say dat in English?" he asked, sitting down in between Murdoc and me.

"Hai… Yes."

"Go on 'ven."

Noodle hesitated "… Good morning, 2D… How are you?"

2D smiled "Yep, dat's right. Yer gettin' betta'."

"Thank you." Noodle grinned. 2D elbowed Murdoc in the side.

"Oh… Yeah, good job… Whatever…" he murmured, not even bothering to look up.

"Aren't ya goin' to eat anyfink?" 2D asked, seeing that I wasn't stuffing my face like Noodle and Russel.

"Nah. I don't eat in the mornings."

"Neiv'er do I."

_Yay! We have something in common!_ I thought. Sometimes, on certain occasions, I, for no reason, go hyper. I did NOT want that to happen now but I could feel it dawning on me. It was strange; I only ever went hyper when it was the afternoon. Well, that's typical me! For once, I managed to stop my hyperactivity… For now.

After breakfast finished, 2D asked if I wanted to play some video games. I was a gaming freak. I loved spending hours upon hours staring at a blank screen. So imagine the time I spent on a game (Yes, I was THAT sad… I still am too!)!

We played, Resident Evil: Apocalypse, for a while. I think it was something to do with a freaky ventilation monster that stalked around, eating people's guts. For something rated Teen, it wasn't scary.

I wasn't sure if 2D was letting me kick the crap out of him (In the game, duh) or was just losing because my gaming skills were too advanced (Hehe… Don't get cocky.).

"'ey," he said right after a zombie ate him… again "Ya wanna go annoy Murdoc?"

"Yeah, sure." I've always wanted to annoy Murdoc because he is so funny when he was angry (and cute too! Gets slapped)!

We drew up a small, stupid, but funny plan to piss him off.

I went up to his Winnebago door and slammed a sticky note on it. We had balanced a water bucket above his door too. I quickly ran behind a red car and hid with 2D.

He swung the door open "Wha-" he didn't manage to finish his sentence. The freezing-cold water splashed all over him. It was so cold that his pupils dilated! He saw the sticky note on his door and ripped it off, it read… 'Don't look at the red car.' Of course, he looked at it and that was our queue…

We threw countless water-filled balloons at him. The water was also, freezing-cold. It was obvious he was cursing but the bursting balloons muffled it. He pulled his door to as he reached for his shotgun inside.

"I f'ink we'd betta' leg it." 2D suggested.

"Good idea." I agreed as Murdoc came out with his shotgun.

"I'll blow yer F. heads off!" he snarled as he chased us.

2D dove into his room and locked the door "God, 'e was real mad, weren't 'e?" he turned to look at me only… He had locked me outside! _Oh shit…_ he thought as he ran back out.

I gulped as Murdoc took aim at my head.

"You maybe a fan, but I don't give a shit." He grinned and showed off his sharp pointy teeth.

_Think fast, Sam!_ I thought "Uh… Well kill me. I will still be your fan anyways."

He paused "Shut it. You think that just because you're a fan of mine, I won't kill you?"

"Trust me, I know you would." _That's it, just stall him. 2D will realize he locked you out soon… Right?_

He sneered and readied the gun. I closed my eyes. _2D! Where the F. are you?_ I heard the gun go off but I wasn't dead (Oh great… I wanted me to die…).

I opened one eye and saw 2D had jerked the gun upwards, so it shot through the ceiling. He and Murdoc looked up so I did too. The bullet had gone through the ceiling and a few floors! Noodle's eye peered through the hole "What you do now, Murdoc?" she asked.

2D managed to pull the gun away from Murdoc.

"Gimme my bloody gun, asshole." He growled.

"Or what? Yer'll kill me?"

He stared threateningly at 2D and stomped off. He slammed his Winnebago door so hard that it almost toppled!

2D threw the gun down and helped me up "Sorry I dun' come soona'."

"That's O.K.." We were silent for a few seconds but started laughing. We remembered the look on Murdoc's face when he looked at the car and was pelted with water balloons. Although, I thought the bucket thing was funnier.

"2D! We need to fixed this hole!" Noodle called down "It in the other ceiling too! Russ might get mad!"

"Don't worry, Noods. I'll fix it la'er!" he turned to me "Ya awright? Did Murdoc scare ya?"

"No way! It would take a lot more than an underwear-wearing guy, carrying a shot gun, who was out to kill me, to scare me in the slightest."

I blinked, 2D had disappeared. While I was speaking I had been looking at the floor (Don't ask me why) "2D?" I called "Where'd you go?"

I looked behind me. He wasn't there. However, when I turned back around he was right in front of me and shouted; "BOO!" at the top of his lungs. I let out a short high-pitched yelp and fell back.

"2D! You jerk!" I shouted as I blew my hair off my face. He stood there smiling.

"Murdoc dun' scare ya but a simple 'boo' did?"

I got up. I couldn't stay mad at him. He was just so cute and funny, I didn't have the heart to be angry at him.

"C'mon," he said "I need to go fix dat hole."

­Hehe ok please review my life and well-being depends on it. And guess what! My little dragon, Bob has two new friends! ()()

(o O) Barry the fox

O/ and

Bindy the bunny! They say hi.

( -- )


	4. Chappie 4

**Chappie 4**

It was 6pm and I was thinking about leaving since… Maybe they were getting agitated with me hanging around. But I didn't want to go back to the hellhole known as my apartment.

I was in 2D's room and had started to pack away some of my clothes into my bag when he came in.

"What ya doin'?" he asked, sitting on his bed.

"Packing. I don't think you guys need me hanging around any longer."

"Yer leavin'? But I f'ought ya hated yer apartment 'nd livin' wiv' ya roommates."

I sighed "I do. But… I should go. I've stayed the night and that's enough. I think I've stressed you out a lot so me staying longer isn't going to help."

"But I… We dun' wan' ya to leave. Yer great company for us 'nd ya hate yer apartment so why not stay wiv' us?"

My eyes widened "Me… Stay with you guys as in… _living_ with you?"

2D smiled "Yeah."

"Oh my God! And you don't mind?"

"Nah. I dunno 'bout Murdoc but we neva' really listen to 'im anyways."

I was so exited that I didn't realize what I was doing. I reached over and gave 2D a hug. Then… I thought _oh shit…_ However, I felt him accept the hug by hugging me back _I am getting a hug from 2D, lead singer of Gorillaz... Jumping Jesus on a pogo stick!_

"Ya can let go now." He said.

"Oh… Sorry." I let go "So you weren't joking about it, were you?"

"Nah, course not. I dun' joke… Of'en."

I felt like giving him a kiss. But I couldn't. He is like four years older than me. Next week was my Birthday, so that would make it three years… Still, it's not O.K..

"Uh… What's wrong?"

I suddenly noticed I was thinking and it looked like I was staring into space.

"What ya gawkin' at?"

"Sorry… My mind waders a lot and sometimes I daydream in the middle of a conversation."

"I do dat sometimes as well."

Later, Noodle had invited me to watch T.V. but I declined. I wasn't an Anime person. Instead, I asked 2D if I could use his PC. He said it was O.K. I was going to check my mail. Fifty-eight unread messages. Fifty-seven of them were bulk. I opened the only one in my inbox. It was from my best mate, Hilary.

I groaned. She was pissed at me again just because I used her cat to wash her parents' car. I offered to help her out since she had just moved house and she was stressed out.

"What's wrong?" 2D asked, coming out from his bathroom. He was brushing his teeth so toothpaste flew onto the floor and narrowly missed me.

"My friend Hilary is pissed at me…"

"Why?" I could barely understand him.

"Oh. Nothing serious. I just used her cat to scrub her parents' car."

2D grinned. Toothpaste foamed around his mouth. It looked like he had rabies. He went back into his bathroom to spit it out.

I replied to her:

_Dear Hil,_

_ Look, you retard, there was no F. sponge to use! What do you expect me to do? Use dirt and leaves? Besides, your cat is cleaner now, isn't he? I never liked him; he always tired to hump my leg. I don't blame him, I am damn hot. Anyway, if you are going to get so testy over petty matters, I think we should be friends with other people. I already got four new mates… Maybe not four, more likely three. I'll tell you their names._

_2D_

_Noodle_

_Russel_

_Murdoc (maybe not)_

_Hehe, who's miss popular now?_

_From_

_Sammy_

As I pushed send, I heard a small snicker. 2D had read it secretly over my shoulder.

"Hey," I said "There is a thing called privacy, does it appear in your dictionary?"

"It does but I can't be bov'ered to read it prop'ly."

I pushed him and he fell harder than I intended on the floor. I turned back to the computer and closed all the windows.

"Thanks for letting me use your PC." I smiled at him.

"Nah prob'."

We looked at each other for a second. A long second.

"Hey, dullard!" Murdoc's voice broke our stare and he broke down 2D's door.

"Oi! What ya fink yer doin'?" 2D started to protest as Murdoc picked him up by his shirt collar and pinned him against the wall.

"Where's my porno?" Murdoc spat in his face.

"'ow da hell should I know?"

I yanked Murdoc away from 2D "Would you bugger off! Leave him alone. He didn't take your damn, bloody porno!"

Murdoc growled at me "Then where is it?"

I smirked "Up your ass, gimp." His stare grew colder.

"It'd fit!" 2D added. Murdoc looked back at him. He muttered some curses under his breath and left.

I looked at the broken door "Does he break it down often?"

"Yeah, I need to get some reinforced concrete or sum'ink."


	5. Chappie 5

**Chappie 5**

_Dear bitch,_

_I have had it with your attitude! If it wasn't for me, you wouldn't have a friend! I was your only friend. And how dare you insult Mr. Fluffellops! He doesn't hump your leg! Stop making up lies. And don't pretend that your friends with the Gorillaz because that is just sad! I always knew you would run away because you know that you are nothing without me! If you really insist about being friends with the Gorillaz, then call me and let me talk to them!_

_-Hilary-_

I groaned. I knew she would get all huffy. I'll call her and let her talk to 2D. She will have to believe me! I had been with the Gorillaz for two days now.

"Hey! 2D!" I called.

There was a few seconds pause "Yeah?" his voice came from his bathroom.

"Where's the phone?"

"I dunno. I last saw it under my mattress."

I opened my mouth to ask why but decided not to. I felt under the mattress. There were things under there that didn't feel like anything I had felt before. Eventually, I found the phone and pulled it out, expecting it to be gooey or something, but it was clean. I punched in Hilary's number. It sickened me to remember her number anyway.

"Hello, this is Hilary Lapanz, how may I help you?" Her posh voice made my teeth grate. I know I said she was my best mate but I remembered the way she treated me.

"Yeah, this is Sam."

"Oh, you actually had the guts to call? Then please, apologize to Mr. Fluffellops." I heard a licking on the other side of the phone. It was her stupid cat.

"I ain't sayin' sorry to your cat! He wouldn't stop humping my leg!"

"Shut up."

"Fine. I'll hand you over to 2D."

There was a chuckle on the phone "Go on then." She sounded amused.

I called 2D.

"What?"

"My… ahem… Friend wants to speak to you." I made sure Hilary heard.

"Awright, wait a sec…" He came out, blood trickling down from his nose. He had a nosebleed because Murdoc had supposedly, accidentally, thrown a baseball at his face.

He took the phone and had to look up to keep the blood from falling to the ground "Yeah, what'd ya wan'?"

"Is that 2D?" I could hear that she sounded shocked.

"Well duh!" I said she heard my voice in the background.

"… You are 2D, lead singer of the Gorillaz?"

2D sighed in frustration "Nah, I'm the guy livin' under ya bed, what ya fink?"

"You're probably just an impersonator!"

"Nah I ain't. I'll let ya talk to Noods if ya wan'."

Hilary was silent in reply. 2D called for Noods. I didn't think she would hear him but she came bounding through the car park to his room.

"Hai?" she asked.

"Sam's friend wans' to talk to ya." He handed her the phone.

"Konichiwa?"

"Um… Hi. Are you Noodle?"

"Hai! You speak Japanese?"

"No…"

"O.K. I speak English for you to understand. Are you nice as Sam's friend?" She spoke quite quickly.

"Yes, I was, until she hurt my poor Mr. Fluffellops…"

"What is a Mr. Fluffellops?"

I grabbed the phone "So, there you go. You got your damn proof!" I didn't hear what she said because I hung up on her. I thanked Noodle; she smiled and disappeared back to her room.

I looked back at 2D but couldn't help giggling. He had two tissues stuffed up his nostrils and it made him talk funny.

"Yeah yeah. Funny, whateva'. Ya so immature…"

"Haha! Look who's talking! I'm not the one who plays battleships in the bath!"

He went red "S'not funny."

"Sorry."

"Why'd ya hang up on 'er so quickly?" he asked, looking at his nose in the bathroom mirror.

"Because of the phone bill. It can get really costly even if you aren't on the phone for long."

I saw 2D chuckle, he might of remembered something.

"What's so funny?"

He turned to me, he had taken the tissues out, but his nose was still a little bloody "I rememba' one time when I left da phone of da hook for 'bout… A week. It costed us a lot 'nd I weren't allowed to use da phone for a monf'."

"I always prank call people. But, lately, everyone has bought those caller ID thingies that tell them where the person calls from."

I yawned. It was really late and I didn't want to sleep without 2D being around. I didn't know why, I just felt more comfortable. I encouraged 2D to let me sleep on the floor. After all, I didn't want him to sleep on the floor again.

Finally, I had started to doze off while sitting up, 2D crept in. I guess he expected me to be asleep.

"Sam? Why aren't ya sleepin'? It's real late."

I looked up at him and replied with great effort "Yeah I know. Perhaps… If you came sooner I would be sawing logs by now."

"Ya coulda gone to sleep wiv'out me." He sat beside me.

I hesitated "I didn't want to…" He put his arm around me.

"What's da matter?" he seemed to care so much "Ya scared?"

I felt insulted and stood up "No way! I'm fourteen for crying out loud! I ain't scared I just… Get lonely easily."

"I do as well." He glanced at his watch "Ya beta' be getting' to sleep."

"What are you? My dad?"

He smirked. I felt my insides melt. I really liked it when he did that. It was so cute!

"C'mon, I need to sleep as well."

I sighed and laid down on the floor. I pulled the blanket over me and reached over to turn the light off. When all the light faded and the dark engulfed my sight, I curled up in a ball. I did that a lot. It made me feel cozy.

I thought for a while. I did that a lot too. I'd think about the past and what I could of done better and I think about the near future. But never the far future because it hurt my head. As I slowly closed my eyes, I felt something tap my back. I rolled over. It was 2D's hand. His arm was dangling off the side of the bed. I poked it and it swung from side to side slowly. I sighed and closed my eyes.

My phone rung and created another disturbance. It's ring tone was 'Feel Good'. 2D opened one eye and looked at me. I didn't want to move, I felt like I couldn't be asked but I did anyway. It was a number I hadn't seen before. I least I thought it was since the numbers were all blurred from my tiredness.

"Hello?" I answered, weakly.

"Hey, I need help with my homework."

I paused. I realized it was my other friend, Kirstie. She was always asking for homework help "Why? It's the summer."

"Yeah, well you know I get extra stuff."

I sighed "Fine, what is it?"

"German."

I groaned "I thought you dropped that?"

"Nah, my teacher wouldn't let me."

"Who is it?" asked 2D, sitting up on his elbow.

"It's my friend, Kirstie, asking for help with homework. Just go back to sleep and don't worry about it."

"Hey! Who are you talking to?" Kirstie's annoying voice always went through me.

"Awright, if ya sure but don't be up too long, kay?" 2D said as he turned over on his side.

"I promise."

There was silence on the other end of the phone "Kirstie?"

"Who are you with? I heard a guy's voice! Tell me!" she was being her enthusiastic and crazy self.

"Oh, it's only a friend of mine."

I heard her insane laugh on the other line "Yeah right! He sounds like a guy from Crawley, I know you adore those kinda guys, what's his name?"

I moaned loudly. She could be a pain "His name is Stuart but he is called 2D."

"… You're kidding, right?"

"Nah. He'll say hello if you want."

I didn't hear her reply. I nudged 2D gently and called his name softly. He grunted "Kirstie wants to speak to you." I said, shoving the phone by his ear. He didn't even move.

"Hello?" Kirstie asked.

"Yeah, what." He rubbed his forehead, obviously feeling frustrated.

"Are you… 2D? As in, lead guy of Gorillaz?"

"No, I'm a bloody talking dog."

"Oh my God!" Kirstie squealed "Give me back to Sam!" 2D literally, threw the phone at me. He was stressed; I felt guilty and poked my head (I do that to punish myself. Once I nearly got my brain!).

"I so don't believe it but I know you totally dig him! Are you going out together? God! Come on answer!" My eyes widened and my stomach tightened. When I caught the phone from 2D's throw, the loudspeaker had turned on. I couldn't speak. I just kept thinking _SHUT UP KIRSTIE! FOR PEEKS SAKE! FOR THE LOVE OF EVERYTHING FLUFFY AND CUTE, SHUT THE F. UP!_

It was too late, 2D was sure to have heard and Kirstie was still blabbering on.

"I know you fancy him, I can imagine you two going on a date and stuff. You have his pictures plastered all over your room in your apartment. And I've seen the state your computer is in! It is _covered_ in his pictures. Come to think of it, I remember some poems you wrote when you were younger and that you wanted to send to him. They were-"

I managed to snap out of my paralysis and shut the loudspeaker off "Yeah, so about that German…"

I helped her with it. Trying to pretend she hadn't said that stuff. Eventually, she hung up. I put my hands to my face and fell back on my pillow. I pulled my face down (the thing people do when worried) and stared at the ceiling. That German had actually waked me up. Stupid Kirstie… Always ruining stuff. That thing made her a great friend. Truthfully, she was my best mate, not Hilary.

I fell asleep somehow but woke up again. I felt breathing behind me. I turned a little and saw 2D next to me, on the floor. Had he fallen off his bed? Whatever the reason, I realized his arms were around me. I was rigid.

I stayed still for almost an hour until he held me tighter. I felt so comfortable. I laid back and relaxed. I nodded off soon after that.

I always wanted 2D and me to be together… Anyway, I beg of you, PUH-HUL-EESE review! I'm on my hands and knees! Also, meet:

(-)

Bertie. He is an overly smart dinosaur with glasses. Named after a boy I like at school. He doesn't wear glasses and he isn't a dinosaur. He doesn't look like one either.

/\/\

-- Robo Bob. This was a robot version of Bob that Bertie invented. Genius, no?


	6. Chappie 6

**Chappie 6**

I began to panic. I couldn't open my eyes! Some sort of goo had covered them and it was like glue! I sat up. I felt my arm hit something… Or someone. I couldn't see anything.

"Oi! What was dat for?" I heard 2D's voice. I had managed to stand up… I thought.

"2D! Oh my God! I'm blind! I can't see anything."

"Yeah, ya gave me a black… Blacker eye."

"I'm so sorry!" I started to walk and tried to find the bathroom. I had no idea where I was going. I hit the wall and fell over something. I heard 2D coming over, He lifted me up.

"Sam, open yer eyes."

One popped open. I rubbed the other and wiped the gooey stuff from them.

"Hehe, sorry. I panic when I can't see. I dunno why." I then saw where I had hit him. His eye had begun to swell and it was purpley looking "Are you O.K.?" I asked.

He smiled "I'm awright. I'm used to it cuz' of what Murdoc duz' to me. 'e's done worse."

"Still, you should run it under cold water." I yanked him into the bathroom and stuck his head under the shower. I turned it on freezing. He coughed, spluttered, and managed to pull himself from my grasp.

I turned to him and threw a towel in his face. His face and shoulders were soaked. He grabbed the towel and dried himself. His eye looked a little better.

"F'anks…" he muttered. I smiled cheekily.

Later that day, the band were rehearsing a song. It was Clint Eastwood. I watched from inside the studio booth. I waved to Del as he appeared and began his rapping. Del was a ghostly spirit that lived with Russel. He popped out now and again. Although the rest of the group were thinking of getting an exorcist, Russel was strong friends with Del so he didn't want him to go. I liked Del too. His rapping skills were quite awesome. I'd hate to see him go.

The group had to start the song repeatedly because Murdoc's base guitar strings kept snapping for some reason. He blamed it on me since it never did that before I arrived. I just poked my tongue at him, he glared at me, I gave him the middle finger and he let out a pissed off grunt. I decided I should avoid him for a while.

Finally, they managed to get through the song without any mishaps. I watched 2D and Russel slump themselves in two chairs and start processing the song through the recording thingamajig.

I was bored beyond description. Russel would slide a slider on the mixing board up and then another down. Repeat. Up, down. Repeat. Up, down, up again etc. I stared at a corner. My eyes drooping from boredom and a thick gob of drool slid from my mouth. I drooled whenever I was bored. It was a sickly habit.

I didn't notice 2D come over. He got the corner of his shirt and wiped my mouth. I opened an eye and looked up at him. I realized I was falling off the chair and I landed on my face. I rolled onto my back and couldn't help moaning.

"I'm booooooooooooooorrreeeeeeeeeeedddddddddddd!" My howl echoed around the studio. 2D looked at me and raised his eyebrow (CUTE!)

"I know." Russel said not even turning around.

"Dis' is da worst bit of recordin'. I gets bored too." 2D agreed "Russ, do ya f'ink ya can 'andle dis' yerself?"

Russel grunted. It was funny how he and his pig that he carried under his arm all the time, sounded, smelled and even looked alike.

I always got bored easily so I almost skipped out of the studio and nearly did a few cartwheels, but I wasn't that stupid. So I just walked out calmly, did such a high-pitched squeal of relief that it was above hearing level and it made a few dogs bark outside.

2D came out and closed the door behind him. He looked around cautiously then turned to me.

"Ya wanna see sumfink kewl?" he asked.

I shrugged and followed him down the corridor. I hadn't been around that bit before and it was clearly somewhere where Murdoc hadn't been due to its cleanness. The walls were still yellow but didn't have any traces of peeling wallpaper or chipped paint. A refreshing aroma rested in the air. We came to a door and 2D walked in carefully.

The room was completely black and I couldn't see how big it was. In the middle was a tall, large tank. It was filled with bluish liquid (water?) that gave off a faint glow. It was the only light in the room.

I looked at 2D unsurely.

"Dun' look so worried. Nuf'in 'ere will 'urt ya." He smiled reassuringly. He walked up to the tank; I hesitated until he motioned for me to come. Bubbles floated up in the water now and then.

Suddenly, as I looked closer, there was a disturbance in the bubbles. I couldn't see clearly but I saw a faint silhouette of something moving amongst the glowing liquid. It darted from side to side and up and down occasionally. It was freaky.

"2D… Is there a reason I'm looking in a blue glowy tank?"

"Juz' wait 'nd see."

I never liked being surprised although I didn't mind being scared at night. I didn't know why, I was weird like that. I decided to take a step back just in case something jumped.

However, before I could move, some kind of fish creature threw itself, from the back of the tank, at me. I fell back with a high-pitched yelp.

It was a brown colour and its jaws were huge. But the fish itself wasn't bigger than my head. It had sharp spines down its back and it had two smallish fins at the front. Its teeth were almost as big as its body. It had two small eyes, one slightly bigger than the other, that were white with a little glow around them.

I looked up at 2D as he helped me up "What is that?" I asked. I was always fond of freaky stuff.

"I called it Greg." He replied walking up to the tank. Greg eyed him suspiciously and then swam up to the edge, next to him. 2D stroked the glass where the freaky fish was. The fish seemed to grin.

"And what kind of fish is Greg?" I said stepping closer and looking at Greg in detail.

"I dunno. Exotic species?"

I raised my eyebrow "Exotic? That thing? Yeah, right."

"He could be… I gots to feed 'im anyways."

I gulped "Feed him what?"

"Dun' look so worried. Just other fish guts."

I made a face "Charming…" I saw him walk over to a white bucket stained with dried blood. I didn't like seeing dead animals unless it was for natural cause. I guessed it was natural if it was to feed Greg so I managed to hold my stomach. The smell of the dead, rotting fish wasn't too bad but I couldn't think how 2D could pick them up, it was just yucky.

He threw one up and over the tank wall. The tank must have had a lid to it somewhere because wouldn't the fish escape? I couldn't be bothered to ask. After he threw a couple more fishies to Greg, he wiped his hands on a towel. Greg had devoured every one of the fishies whole as they floated to the bottom.

As we left the room, I saw Greg let out a loud but cute burp. I always thought fish were cute when they burped. Although I had never seen a fish burp so… Whatever. Greg seemed to smile as I waved goodbye. It wasn't the evil kind of smile like 'I'm gonna get you.' It was like a cheeky smile. What can I say? I like fishies… ( . . )

"So, where d'you get him from?" I asked 2D as we walked down the corridor. I wasn't sure where we were going now. I just followed him.

"A pet shop. A real weird one too. No animals but da freaky kind dat ya neva' see anywhere. I was wantin' a fish since Murdoc flushs all my ov'er animals down da toilet."

I looked at him "You serious?"

He nodded "Yeah, dogs, cats… Even my old snake, Skippy!" he sighed "Anyways, 'vere is dis real big tank, yeah? 'nd I go 'ave a look-see. First I dun' saw nuf'ink. But, 'ven wee lil' Greg came torpedoin' outta da wa'er 'nd onto da floor. 'e 'ven looked up at me 'nd did a sorta smile before 'e started chokin'."

"Does anyone else know about Greg?"

"Nah. 'nd I dun' plan on tellin' 'vem! If I do they'll go tell Murdoc 'nd 'ven bye-bye Greg… Ya promise to keep 'dis a secret, yeah?"

I smiled at him "Of course. When it comes to secrets… Well… Just don't worry, I'll keep my mouth shut. Although it would be difficult but for you, I'll manage."

_Oh crap… I so hope I didn't stir up memories of what Kirstie was blabbering on about last night…_ I thought, starting to sweat. I quickly wiped it off so he wouldn't see me worried. I glanced at him quickly and my heart skipped a beat when I saw him _smiling_! He wasn't looking at me but up ahead. Did he remember what Kirstie had said? I halved hoped he didn't and halved hoped he did.

I like shoes… . . Hey just saying, I'm making a Gorillaz fan website but it's a school project and I can only work on it for like… Three days! It might get published but then again it might not. It's nowhere near finished though… Also when you review (which you will) please say if you like the Gorillaz song, Dirty Harry. Or just post what your favorite is. Thanking yous!


	7. Chappie 7

**Chappie 7**

"I need to peeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee!" I squealed. 2D, Murdoc and me were playing video games non-stop for six hours in a row. None of us had moved and I had been drinking a wee bit too much coke so I needed to pee. But I couldn't because I didn't want to lose my high score. Also, knowing those two, they'd probably cheat anyway.

"C'mon. Can't we pause it?" I was rocking back and forth.

"There ain't no pause button." Murdoc replied, hammering the buttons on the controller. I was surprised it hadn't broken.

I heard the sound of water. It was on the T.V. This was making everything worse. But then… Silence. 2D had paused the game.

"Go on 'ven. 'urry up."

"Oi! Turn it back on!" Murdoc growled.

"No."

"Turn it back on!"

"No."

"TURN IT BACK ON!"

"No." Murdoc grabbed for 2D's controller but missed. As the two fought, I made my way to the bathroom.

When I came back, 2D's hand was pushing Murdoc's face away as Murdoc struggled for the controller. 2D then kicked him off. I sat in between them to stop their fighting.

"Thanks, 2D" I said, taking the controller from his hand.

"Nah prob."

I looked at Murdoc "What're you looking at?" he snapped. I shrugged and tuned back into the T.V.

I felt hyper. This was a good thing when it came to game playing since it helps me kick ass. However, when it came to keeping calm and quiet, it is almost impossible. Another thing about being hyper is that I never got too angry because, if I did, I'd become Miss. Misery.

"…"

"I win!" I cheered as I beat 2D for the seventh time "I win! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win! I win!-"

"SHUT UP!" shouted Murdoc. I couldn't help it, I turned and _slapped_ him. The reason was… If I'm cheering for myself and someone shouts at me, I have the instinct to hit them. Also, because he was being such a grumpy git.

Everything seemed to freeze. His glaring eyes burned into mine. It sort of hurt!

"Oh crap… I'm real sorry!" I tried to apologize.

Murdoc didn't reply. He just turned back to the T.V. and continued playing.

"Maybe we should try to carry on as usual…" 2D whispered in my ear. I swallowed and started to begin playing again. This time, I knew I had gone too far.

"It wasn't my fault!" I protested, pacing around 2D's room.

"I weren't sayin' it were yer fault." Said 2D, lying on his bed watching me pacing left and right "Ya know yer'll make a hole in da floor."

"I don't give a shit." It was still light outside but the orange of the setting Sun had begun to tint the colour of the blue sky.

"Per'aps ya should go 'nd apologize to Murdoc?"

"Hehe great idea! Why didn't I think of that? Oh, you know why? Because Murdoc ain't the type to forgive easily! He'd probably bash my head in if I said anything near the word sorry!" Yep. The hyperness had worn off.

"Murdoc 'as bin slapped many times, yeah? But no one 'as ev'a apologized! So maybe it ain't sucha bad idea."

I thought about his suggestion. Perhaps he was right.

"Yeah, all right, I will. Maybe he'll see the glass have full and not kill me. Possibility rating?"

2D thought for a moment "Two outta ten."

"Whoa! That ain't bad."

I gulped as I tapped Murdoc's door. I glanced at 2D's room door. Will I see him again? Just like a horror movie, the handle turned slooooooooowly.

I had a habit of looking down at the floor when I was in trouble. It was just a thing. I never look at the person's face.

"I'm sorry for slapping you…" I murmured. I peered up. A crimson slap mark had brandished itself on his left cheek. I always knew my right hand was the best slapping hand.

He just looked at me, expression of… Well… His usual expression not changing. I hated it when people are quiet in response. It's like I have to confess everything and say it was all my fault which it's not.

"It's just an instinct of mine to slap people who shout at me when I'm in a state of hyperactivity."

He was silent for a while longer, and then his face softened up "I guess it's alright. I did provoke you. It's my fault really."

I blushed. He is saying sorry to me, the girl who left a blood red hand mark across his left cheek! _Murdoc_ is saying sorry! HELLO? MURDOC PEOPLE! That only happens like once every… Hundred years!

He did that weird semi-smirk semi-oh so cute smile "Why are you blushin'?

My blush quickly faded "Uh… No reason." I started to panic and when I panic, I begin to speak really fast… "Hehe, well, I'm happy we've sorted out all our differentiations and problems, yada yada yada and I hope you get some good rest," I slowly backed away "Since you've had a sort of big ordeal and, I mean, getting slapped around the face by me with my right hand I can only begin to imagine how much pain you're in. So, If you believe I need to go bury my head in a zombie grave and get it bitten off then I understand that you would be mad at me because getting slapped… Exedra exedra exedra…" I prepared myself to lunge into 2D's room "O.K. Love you, bye!"

I forgot about my habit of saying I love you when I say goodbye. I hope he doesn't think what I thinking he might think he's thinking… I slid down the door as I slammed it. I hadn't taken a breath!

"'e kill ya?" 2D glanced at me and smiled. He was reading a comic. It was called 'The Invisible Man'. I didn't ask.

"No. But I think he's still angry at me…"

"Ev'n Murdoc can't 'old grudges against someone like ya-I mean…" he started to sweat a little "Uh… Murdoc may seem like anger management material, but 'e isn't da guy to 'old grudges."

"Okaaay…" I decided to even out the uncomfortable atmosphere by quickly snatching his comic and reading the blurb.

"Oi! Gimme it back!" he reached for it but he fell off the bed. He chased me around his room. He kept tripping over stuff while I was more careful. I stopped and he came running towards me then I slid to one side, and dropped the comic as he crashed into the wall. I giggled at him as he laid sprawled on the floor with the comic over his head.

He got up slowly. The magazine was still on his head, covering his right eye.

"'vat 'urt…"

"I just wanted to read it." I replied walking over to the bathroom.

"Ya coulda asked."

"I ain't the asking type." I fiddled with my ear in the mirror. I had a gold coloured safety pin in my right ear and a small stud above it. My left ear only had one stud.

"Thanks for letting me use your safety pin." I called.

"Ya welcome."

"I didn't mean to lose mine."

"Nah worries, I gots tons of gold ones."

He was such a sweetheart. If you ask him to do something for you, he'd do it! That's one reason I love him, you can keep him under your thumb! I walked back out. I didn't see 2D creep up behind me.

I felt his hand on my shoulder. It was a warm fuzzily feeling (Yes, fuzzily IS a word…). I turned around. He was up close but looked stupid. When he had rammed into the wall, he had also fallen into a box of wet paints. He had red, blue, green and pink smeared all over his face (PINK! 2D CUTE IN PINK!). I rolled my eyes and wiped the paint off with a towel I had taken from the bathroom.

"You look like a bloody rainbow." I said as I smeared off the colours.

"I like rainbows. But my fav. Colour is black 'nd white."

"Figures."

"Whatcha mean?"

I stepped back to find more colour smudges. I saw a smear of green so I spat on the towel and scrubbed at his cheek.

"'ey! Dun' do 'vat! My mum used to do 'vat."

"Every mum does that… There we go, all squeakily clean!" I threw the towel onto the towel rack.

"So, whatcha mean, figures?"

"It is said that a person's favorite colour, or colours, reflect their personality and needs. Same as what your hated colours are. It's said that some of these relate back to childhood or back when your life was most altered."

He looked at me with a blank expression "Huh?" I was speaking too quickly again. I repeated everything slower for him.

"So what does black 'nd white mean 'ven?"

"Oh, geez… We best sit down." I sat down as did he "O.K. It can mean many things. Black usually represents your level of solitude preference and how alone you are and how alone you enjoy being. White symbolizes your love for the world around you and you see the glass half full quite a lot. People say that having black and white as your favorite colours is the strangest combination when in reality there is no strange combination. It's real complicated."

"Well… I dun' really like da colour pale yellow or any kinda brown."

"Pale yellow is your connection and understanding of society while brown is the amount of respect you yearn to have."

"Oh…"

"So, to add everything up, your likes and dislikes of colours fits you really well."

"But… 'ey! I understand society!"

"You may think you do but try rethinking yourself as a person while you sleep."

"Awright, I will. But not tonight… I dun' wanna tonight."

"That O.K. You've got tomorrow night anyways."

I yawned. I was tired. Psychological conversation really takes it out of you! I made 2D let me sleep on the floor again. He protested but I did puppy dog eyes. They always win… In certain occasions.

I stretched as my head hit the pillow. I felt my back crack, I hated it when it did that but I liked cracking my knuckles. I stared at the ceiling for while before nodding off. I hope 2D is happy about his colour thingy. I was telling the truth. Perhaps he will sleep well tonight?

I'm not sure but the next chapter will be at night… COMPLETELY. Oh please review (puppy eyes…) I command you to review!... pwease? Pwease pwease?


	8. Chappie 8

**Chappie 8**

"Sam." I heard a voice in my sleep "Could ya wake up?" I felt a soft nudge and began to wake up. As my eyes flickered open, I realized the gentle and warm sensation on my shoulder. I saw it was 2D's hand. I looked up at him. The dark somehow emphasized his eyes and showed he had been thinking hard.

I wanted to keep cool "Yeah, what?" I didn't bother sitting up. I felt comfortable with him next to me. I didn't want to move.

"I was just f'inking 'bout 'vat colour thing ya were talkin' 'bout."

"Yeah?"

"Well, if I dun' understand society much, does 'vat mean I ain't smart?"

I sighed "No. It doesn't. It just means your connection with society isn't strong and that you aren't too social with other people outside your little group of pals. You like sticking with just them and you don't like going off by yourself. That explains why you felt so lonely when your band split and you wanted to get back together."

His expression changed to a thoughtful one. After a few seconds of thought he asked "So, what 'bout ya?"

"Me? Well my favorite colours are black and pink although I am fond of the mixture of black and white. Pink represents the enthusiasm one can have and means they are very passionate and adore being made a fuss over. Also, pink means that the person falls in love easily and can be fairly bashful around their crush or they could even try to be different to gain attention. Pink and black together is an uncommon mix although more and more people like it. Together it means the person loves to have crushes and being around them but hates being drawn out and has an enormous fear of rejection. That's why they shut themselves away in the dark, try to be different and are always looking for their true love. A search that can last a lifetime…"

I had gone into way too much detail. All that was… Me. I had just described to 2D about my love life… By accident.

He stared deep into my eyes. Slowly, we drew closer until our lips locked in a passionate kiss. I felt so weird. In truth, that was my first kiss. I never wanted it to end. His hand stroked the side of my cheek as we broke away. He realized it was my first kiss.

"'vat were ya first kiss?" he asked, lying down beside me.

I didn't want to answer. I was embarrassed to think that I was fifteen and I had never kissed. He did that goofy (but CUTE) smile.

"Dun' be embarrassed."

"Me? Embarrassed? About what? The only thing that I get embarrassed about is looking stupid!"

There was a knock at the door. 2D quickly flung himself from the floor and onto the bed. Russel came in.

"You two seen Noods' doll?"

"It's not a doll! It Geometrically Accurate Naruto Triple Eighteen Star Deluxe Gold Edition Superiorly Mega Ultimate Zara Action Figure! You said you knew what it was! It not a stupid doll! GANTESDGESMUZAF, in other words!" Noodle shouted. She came through the door as well. She hadn't taken a breath.

Russel sighed in frustration "O.K. Fine. Have you two seen Noods' Geometty Triple Gold Mega doll thing?"

"It not a doll!"

Me and 2D looked at each other both thinking "WTF?".

"Nah, can't say we 'ave."

Noodle hunched her shoulders and stomped out, muttering words in Japanese.

"Thanks." Russel moaned as he walked out. We heard them walk over to Murdoc's Winnebago, which somehow resulted in them running away for their lives. Murdoc must have got his shotgun out.

"So…" 2D started "It were ya first kiss?"

"Yeah…" I admitted reluctantly.

"It weren't too bad."

♥+♥ ♪me and 2D sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G♫ REVIEWS PLUESE! I lost my spelling skills just then. I could have deleted it but I couldn't be bothered. My website is done people! I'll let ya'll know when it's published.


	9. Chappie 9

**Chappie 9**

My right eye opened lazily. It was still dark; however, I saw two scary, red, glowing eyes staring back at me! Instead of screaming, I squeaked. I did that when I was scared sometimes. The eyes hadn't blinked. They weren't angry looking… Just sort of dumb looking and were close together implying that the owner of them had a small head.

My eyes adjusted to the dark quickly and I saw the eyes belonged to a rat. I loved rats. Like I loved all animals. I breathed out; I had been holding my breath for some time. I rolled away from the rat and hit my head on the bed. I forgot it was there. I let out a small moan and rubbed the lump now on my head. I glanced up to see if I had stirred 2D. He wasn't there.

I stood up and carefully made my way past the rat so not to squish it. The bathroom light wasn't on so he wasn't in there. Perhaps he went to visit Greg.

I stepped out of the door, letting the rat scuttle out too. Even though I closed the door as quietly as I could, it still echoed around the car park. I didn't bother to look over at Murdoc's Winnebago, I just ran up the stairs, barefooted. It was easier to be quiet with no shoes on. They say that ballet dancers are almost inaudible when walking about, I had never done ballet, and yet I was as quiet as a mouse with its vocal chords surgically removed. And by that I mean I was quiet.

The moonlight slid through gaps in the blinds of the windows, in the corridors, and washed over me, creating a patchwork of black and white. I believed my senses and stuff were enhanced during the night, apart from if I just wake up of course.

I froze as a quiet but detectable sound came from above me. It was only the sound that a building makes when it's settling. I relaxed a little and continued sneaking through the studio. I soon came across the corridor that lead to Greg's room. I came to the door, the bluish glow of his tank seeping through the cracks of the door. Why had no one else found 2D's fishie?

I pulled the awkward handle towards me, then to the left, and then abruptly to the right. It was a weird way of opening the door. It made a soft creaking sound as it opened. I poked my head in. Nope. No 2D, just lil' Greg bobbing up and down in his tank, sleeping like… A fish? I sighed in frustration as I hopelessly gazed from corner to corner, looking for a sign that 2D could've been here recently. Nope. I bit my bottom lip hard to refrain from groaning aloud.

Slowly, I closed the door and continued sneaking down the corridor. I didn't know what else was down there. But, hopefully, I'll find 2D.

Suddenly, something caught my attention. It was a voice, someone singing quietly, solemnly. It was just above a whisper. Instantly, I recognized the voice, it was 2D's. I saw a door and leaned onto it, listening to him singing.

_Falling out of airplanes and hiding out in holes_

_Waiting for the sunset to come, people goin' home_

_Jump out from behind them and shoot them in the head,_

_Now everybody's dancing the dance of the dead_

_The dance of the dead_

_The dance of the dead…_

He then started to hum. I recognized the song, Fire Coming Out Of The Monkey's Head. I liked it quite a bit. It was strange, when he sang; he sometimes changed his accent so it sounded more like proper English.

I peered through a little crack I had opened in the door. 2D was in front of a fridge. The light from it illuminated the small room. There was nothing else at all inside it. It must have been where 2D kept extra food for himself and that would be the reason he was never hungry at breakfast. Although, I never was either.

_Oh little town in U.S.A the time has come to see_

_There's nothing you believe you want_

_But where were you when it all came down on me_

_Did ya call me now…_

I felt like tapping my hand against the doorframe since he hummed it so well. I decided it was best to leave him alone. I pulled the door closed. I didn't even hear it close. I wandered what time it was. Then, suddenly I realized, it was my birthday tomorrow! Or it was today, it depended if it was past midnight.

I made my way back to 2D's room and once there I began my search for my birthday list I had prepared. I know, I was pathetic but I wanted to get good stuff for my birthday, although living with the Gorillaz is pretty bloody cool!

I gasped as the light flickered and went out. How was I meant to find it now? I growled. I was getting irritable since I was a little tired. Like Murdoc gets. I bent down, feeling my way to the bed on the floor when my head hits something.

"Oi! What ya still doin' up?" I heard 2D's voice. He must of come in after the light went out. I couldn't see him but I stood up and nearly fell back.

"I… Needed the bathroom then the lights went out. I didn't mean to bump into you." I paused "Not that it's any of my business, but… Um… Where d'you go?"

"I gots hungry." I saw him shrug.

"Well… O.K. 'scuse me." I heard him move. My foot hit the mattress on the floor so I laid down.

"Ow!" cried 2D. I hadn't seen him lie down and my elbow had rammed into his stomach.

"What the hell are you doing there anyway?" I demanded.

"I f'ought ya were gonna sleep on da bed."

I sighed "No, I wasn't. I still don't want to so you sleep up there." There was a short pause.

"Nah, I wanna sleep on da floor, besides, it's yer birf'day cuz' it's past midnight."

"Yay." I said sarcastically "Look I'm tired and not in the mood for celebrating so please, just sleep on the bed."

"No."

"Oh, please!" I wailed.

"No."

I raised my eyebrow at his blunt replies "Why?"

"Cuz' ya not da one to be sleepin' on da floor."

I smiled "Aw! You're so sweet." My expression turned serious "Now get on that bed before I make you!"

I heard him sigh. He was moving too slow so I pushed him onto the bed. However, I had pushed too hard and he fell over the other side.

"Aa-" his short cry was cut off as he thudded onto the floor on the other side. I thought he landed face first.

"Are you O.K.?"

"Fine 'nd dandy…" he groaned as he heaved himself back up. Surprisingly, I didn't feel guilty. Maybe because of me being tired.

I laid back and pulled the covers over me tight it was cold. I let out a loud moan as I saw 2D had left the damn door open!

"2D! Close the bloody door! It's letting all the cold air in!" He grunted as he slumped over to the door.

"I so need a ciggie right now…" he murmured as he shut it loudly and literally fell back on top of the bed. I had noticed that he hadn't been having any cigarettes around me. Or since I had come.

"Have one then." I said.

"Nah, I saw da way ya looked at me when we were in da car 'nd I had a ciggie. Ya dun' like it. So I decided per'aps I should stop fer ya."

I sat up and looked through the darkness in his direction "No. It must be so difficult for you! Also, how have you kept such a good attitude?"

"Nicotine patches." He reached to a lamp. I didn't think it would work but it did. He lifted up his shirt (O.o;) which made me feel… Uncomfortable and comfortable at the same time. And pointed to loads of nicotine patches plastered all over the side of his chest "See?"

"Yeah, I see." He pulled his shirt down much to my disappointment. I winked at him "Nice six-pack."

"Huh?" He looked back at his chest "I dun' 'ave no six-pack."

"Well, ghost of one. Work out a bit more and I guarantee you'll get one."

He smiled at me and leaned over. He gave me a long kiss on the lips and pulled away slightly "'appy birf'day."

Note: My real birthday is on April 21st and no need for presents, you know why? Because… (caps lock on) I'M GONNA SEE ROBBIE WILLIAMS LIVE IN CONCERT AT DUBAI WITH ONE OF MY MATES! WOOHOO. AND WE'RE AT THE FRONT! His concert on my birthday… No slumber party then! I'm canceling it! I wuv Wobbie!


	10. Chappie 10

**Chappie 10**

"It's my birthday!" I hollered down 2D's ear, jumping up and down on his bed "Wake up! It's my birthday!"

He murmured something I couldn't quite hear "Get up!" I tried pulling him by his arm. It flopped lifelessly. I frowned and tried stamping on his bed harder. I let out a yelp as I began to topple backwards. Luckily, 2D quickly grabbed my wrist and pulled me down to a sitting position.

"I know it's ya birf'day, dun' need to 'oller 'bout it." He rubbed his eyes and glanced at his clock, 7:25. He sighed "C'mon 'ven, lets wake ev'ryone else up." I squealed and hopped over to the door.

I walked ahead of him as he shut it lazily. I skipped over to Murdoc's Winnebago and tapped loudly on his door, forgetting the danger I was putting myself in. To my surprise, Murdoc stepped out and seemed quite awake.

"What?" His cheeks bulging, little bits of Prawn Cocktail crisps poking out of his mouth. Of course, he was in his underwear as usual.

Seeing the seemingly good mood he was in, I smiled "It's my birthday."

"Yeah I know." He grunted, pouring the rest of the packet into his mouth and chewing loudly. He stepped out and closed the door behind him.

"Ain't got all day!" 2D shouted over, he was by the corridor, holding the door open.

"Be 'appy that I ain't in the mood to hurt you… Yet." Murdoc muttered under his breath. A slight expression of worry appeared on 2D's face but then faded as we climbed the stairs.

Murdoc punched on Russel's door. We heard a loud bang from inside and then a grunt. I took a step back as a pig's squeal erupted from within his room. Murdoc sighed and yanked at the doorknob. To his surprise, it was unlocked and as it swung open, he nearly flew back but managed to keep his balance.

Russel's pet pig let out another squeal, darted out, and bounded down the corridor. Russel stared after it and then looked down at me.

"Oh yeah. It's your birthday." He said although I could tell he wasn't thinking about it.

"What's wiv' yer pig?" 2D asked pointing in the direction it had fled.

Russel scratched his head "I dunno. I think when I woke up I smacked it in the face or somthin'." He shrugged "It'll be aright."

The four of us continued to Noodle's room. I stopped Murdoc from going near the door incase he broke it and I knocked on it myself.

"Noods?" I called.

There was a pause "Hai?" she finally answered.

"Do you know what day it is today?"

"Shiranai…" she replied and came out.

"Think harder." I encouraged.

She sighed. After a few seconds, her eyes widened and she gasped "Sam! Hontou-ni moushiwake-gozaimasen! I'm so sorry, it your birthday! Why'd I forget?"

"Don't worry 'bouts it. I don't mind."

"I gots you a present though."

"What is it?" I squealed stupidly. I saw 2D raise his eyebrow at my weird squeal. I cleared my throat "Sorry. I get a little hyper on my birthday since it is the day I was born."

"You are always hyper!" Russel corrected.

Everyone laughed, even Murdoc let out a little growl of a laugh (Does that even make sense?)

"O.K. We all know I'm always hyper. Can we just get to the best bit of my birthday? The pressies?"

"Awright, ya ain't patient ei'ver." Added 2D.

"Ohmigosh!" I gasped "I can not believe you got this for me! How on God's-" I quickly changed "How on Satan's green Earth did you know I wanted Angel-Season5?"

"Well… I found yer diary." Murdoc replied, a devilish grin spreading across his face "Not that there was much to read. Just the name 2-" I plastered my hand across his mouth.

"Yes. Thank you, Murdoc." I said seriously. I let go as Noodle handed me a present in fancy flowery paper. It was in a weird shape, I couldn't guess what it was. I tore the paper to shreds and screeched in delight at my present.

"A SQUISHY COW! I LOVE COWS! Arigatou, Noodle! Arigatou-gozaimasu!"

"Dou-itashimashite." She smiled back.

Next was Russel's present. It was in a shiny blue bag. I peered inside and pulled out a PINK Ipod. Not the nano kind, it was small, but holding 60 GB, the most expensive one in the world!

"No way. How the hell did you afford this?" I asked, turning it on.

His expression changed to a nervous one "Um… I didn't buy it." He said quietly.

"Meaning?"

"Meaning, he stole it." Murdoc answered for him.

Russel glared at him "I didn't. It was just there on a park bench and I thought, since no one else was around, that I should take it for safekeeping. Besides, no one saw me, so what's the big deal?"

Noodle shook her head disappointedly while Murdoc nodded in agreement.

"Well, as long as you aren't in trouble, thank you."

"'e will understand if ya dun' use it." 2D said.

"Oh, trust me, I'll use it!"

Murdoc, Russel and 2D laughed while Noodle was more… Serious about the fact Russel had stolen it but she let it slide.

Last but, probably not least, 2D's present. It was one of those presents with the little star attached. I ripped it off and stuck it to my forehead. It was a thing I always did on my Birthday. It appeared to be more than one present wrapped together.

I eagerly tore it open. The first thing I saw was a magnificently drawn picture of a galloping horse. Its mane blew behind it wildly and the sea crawled up the shore. It was all frozen in time. It was also my favourite kind of horse, a shire with big, white, fluffy hooves.

It was all in beautiful shades of black, white, and pink. The horse, itself was black with the sun rays reaching across giving it a white shine on its right. The beach it galloped across was crimson pink, and the horse's hoof prints trailed behind it. The part of the sea I could see was white with mixtures of black painted in as well. It was the best picture I had ever seen and plus, I loved horses.

"Woah…" I said quietly.

"What is it?" Noodle asked.

"It's a bloody picture, big deal." Answered Murdoc, now getting grumpy. 2D flashed him an angry look, something he would never really do, and it shut him up.

"Did you draw this?" I asked 2D.

"… Yeah." He replied hesitantly.

"It's awesome!" I said.

"2-Dents? Draw? Yeah right! The lil' faggot ain't got brains." Murdoc snapped purposely spoiling the moment.

"And Murdoc does?" I heard Russel whisper to Noodle who giggled in response. Murdoc glared at them but to no effect.

"Fer ya info' Murdoc, I 'appen to be quite da artist. I just keep it quiet." Said 2D, sticking up for himself "Ya probably just jealous."

"Jealous? Hell no. Me, jealous of you? Ya lil' faggot, I got nufing to be jealous 'bout. Knowing you, you went out and bought the damn thing."

"I ain't a faggot, asshole." 2D was beginning to get a little annoyed. I had never seen him stick up for himself, and never against Murdoc.

Murdoc stood up and growled angrily at him "Don't push it, dullard. Just 'cause it's her birthday doesn't mean I'm gonna be nice."

2D stood up to and faced him "Ya can't be nice. It ain't ya nature. All ya'll eva' be is a evil bastard who picks on ev'ryone 'e sees."

"At least I ain't a 'fick prat who doesn't know left from right!"

"Aren't ya?"

I wasn't sure but I thought Murdoc was stuck for words or he was just blind with anger. He stomped off, throwing curses randomly. 2D burned holes into the back of his skull with a menacing glare.

Russel shifted uncomfortably as he knew that, despite the presents, Murdoc and 2D's little tiff had probably spoiled my birthday "Um… Aren't you goin' to see what D's other present is?"

I moved some of the paper away and saw it was a small bluish box. I opened it and inside was a silver necklace with a Phoenix pendant on it. It looked like it was rising from the ashes only to be frozen in silver. For a moment, I forgot my birthday had been spoiled.

"This must of cost an arm and a leg." I muttered.

"Nah, it weren't 'vat expensive."

A few hours later, I fiddling with a picture frame to put in the drawing 2D had done. I couldn't open the damned thing and my fingers had indents from where I was pulling it open. I let out a quiet cry of frustration and managed to keep myself from hurling the frame across the room because, when I'm angry or frustrated, I have the instinct to throw something against a wall. I just took a deep breath and put it down gently.

I decided I could put Angel-Season 5 on. I was sure 2D wouldn't mind me using his computer. It was quick in starting but took ten seconds for the CD holder thing to come out. When I press the button to make it go in, another ten seconds. However, it worked smoothly and I started to watch my favourite episode where Angel is turned into a puppet.

I didn't notice Murdoc come through the door until he tapped my shoulder "You seen Cortez anywhere?" I couldn't hear him through the headphones so I wasn't paying attention. He bent down and ripped them off.

"Hey?" I cried "What the hell is with you?"

He ignored my question "Have you seen Cortez anywhere?"

I gave him a blank expression "Huh?" he sighed and waited for me to remember "Oh," I said eventually "Your pet raven?"

"Yeah."

"Nope, can't say I have. I haven't even seen him when I arrived."

His shoulders slumped "well. If you see 'im, could you tell me?"

"Wait a minute." I stopped him before he left "You aren't just trying to find Cortez to scare 2D, are you?"

His expression turned fake-innocent "Me? Nah. I'd never do that. I'd rather get a real hard rock or a wooden board with a nail in it and-"

"Shut up! Why do you have to spoil my birthday? Can't you be kind to 2D for a day at least? You're always picking on him and now, because he has stood up to you, you don't know what to do. I think you're just scared of him actually posing a threat to you. And you're probably jealous of him too."

"I ain't jealous of no dullard like 'im." He replied quietly.

I stayed silent. Murdoc sighed and walked out. I had certainly straightened him out, for a while at least. The thing about Murdoc was that you feel he deserved to be punished for all the bad things he had done but when he is punished, you feel guilty. Maybe it was me or it was a trick of his.

OKOKOK Review please! And… Um… I like chicken? And coke, and cute boys, and hot guys, and chocolate, and PINK, and Gorillaz (2D, Murdoc especially), and T.V., and music, and games, and… BIIIIUUURDSSSEZZ!


	11. Chappie 11

**Chappie 11**

I laid sobbing on 2D's bed watching a film. I had shut the curtains so it was pitch black apart from the computer light. I had been wondering where he was but I couldn't be bothered to look for him because, why should I? It was my birthday!

My eyes widened and then I braced myself for the scene where Bambi's mother is shot. I heard the bang and plunged into tears, grabbing another handful of tissues from the second tissue box. It emptied so I threw it behind me and got another one.

"Ow!" I heard someone shout. I glanced 'round. The box had hit 2D and he was rubbing his head "Watch ya throw 'vat fer?" I didn't answer, I concentrated on the film. I felt his shadow over me as he bent down "What film is 'vis?"

"Bambi." I stuttered.

"Huh?"

I sighed in frustration and paused the movie "You know, Bambi? The wee lil' deer?"

"Oh yeah. I f'ink I rememba'. 'is mum gets shot, right?"

I sniffed.

"Why are ya cryin'?"

I sat up "Why shouldn't I? It's a sad movie. Don't you feel anything when you hear that gun shot? And when Bambi goes searching for his mum?"

"No. I dun' felt anyf'ink."

I knew 2D was never the guy to let his emotions show.

"Funny f'ing though. When da mum died, Murdoc was da only one who laughed while poor lil' Noods was cryin' and Russ was in da kitchen."

"I ain't surprised."

We were silent for a second until 2D remembered what he came to ask me "Hey, I was gonna ask if ya wanted to come out wiv' all a us. We wanna go some where fer ya birf'day."

I hesitated. I never liked going outside on my birthday but I needed to get out anyway "Sure, I'd be thrilled to come. When do we leave?"

"In 'alf a hour."

"I need more time then that to get ready! I need to brush my hair, brush my teeth and braces at least seven times, choose between two hot mini-skirts, put one on, and then tear it up because it won't be hot enough. Make my self some chocolate milk and add plenty of sugar then throw it out since it still won't be sweet enough! Then I gotta-"

"Ya not goin' out on a date ya know!" 2D interrupted.

I scratched my head nervously "Still, I always want to look my best…" I murmured.

2D smiled "We ain't goin' anywhere special, awright?"

"O.K… But still!"

He sighed and started fiddling with his phone as I continued babbling on.

Oh! Short chapter? Hmmm… What could this mean? Pff, beats me! REVIEW!


	12. Chappie 12

**Chappie 12**

"So, where d'ya wanna go?" 2D asked. I was in the bathroom doing my hair because I had already dressed in my best top and mini-skirt and I always liked looking nice when I went out somewhere for a celebration.

"Je ne sais pas." I murmured. I was concentrating on a huge clump of knots in my hair. The way I usually resolved a hair problem was tugging.

"What?"

I groaned and squealed as I got frustrated and started yanking my hair. I suddenly tripped on the slippery floor and landed on my back. 2D came to the door quickly and helped me up.

"What's wiv' da squealin'?" he asked.

I sighed "I got a horrible bloody bunch of bloody knots bloody stuck in my bloody hair…"

"I'll get 'em out." I turned around and he began fixing all the knots "Tell me if I 'urt ya, awright?"

"O.K." It took about a minute and I didn't feel a thing. He handed me a brush and I combed through my hair swiftly "Thanks." I said while brushing it.

"Nah prob. I dun' like it when ya all stressed."

"I don't like it either."

He walked out of the bathroom. Was he going to get changed? I hoped so. I didn't want him going out in a three day old T-shirt with God knows what on it.

"Oi! My shirt's missin'!" I heard him call.

"Where'd you last put it?" I asked as I put my lip-gloss on.

"I 'ad it right on da bed 'nd now it's gone."

I glanced down and the shirt he was looking for was on the floor "I found it." I picked it up and handed to him "You aren't very organized, are you?"

He was half-way getting into his T-shirt and one of his eyes peeked out and I could tell he was smiling "So, where d'you wanna go?" he repeated squeezing his head through the narrow hole in his shirt.

"I dunno. I haven't been around here before so…" I shrugged "Nowhere too fancy but somewhere where Murdoc won't be encouraged to cause trouble."

"'e 'as bin kicked outta ev'rywhere I know of… Pre'aps Noods'll know somewhere?"

"Well, as long as it isn't too costly then I don't care where we go."

"I know! I know I know!" Noodle yelled from the back of the car seat. Everyone was in the car apart from Murdoc who was taking his time and hadn't come out yet.

"Where?" I asked. I sat in between Russel and Noodle.

"No where! We go for a long drive for fun!" She made a gesture with her hands.

"'vats a good idea, Noods. No one can f'ink o' anywhere 'nd wiv' Murdoc drivin' it'll be fun." 2D said turning around from the front passenger's seat.

I gulped "Murdoc's driving?"

"Yeah, why ya lookin' worried?"

"Well, does he have a driver's license."

"O' course… I f'ink."

"She's just worried cos' we're in the Geep." Russel said, leaning on the saftery bar in front.

"Ah, 'vat would make sense."

The "Geep" was a really big jeep that the Gorillaz drove in their music video 19/2000 and Murdoc was the driver. The track had loopy-loops, jumps, and a gigantic moose at the end. You ask me why and I will kill you. And in that video, Murdoc wasn't exactly what I'd call a good driver and… He knows it.

"'urry up Murdoc!" 2D shouted.

"I'm comin' 'old yer 'orses you bloody faggot." Murdoc came out chewing on a toothpick. He didn't open the door or ask where we were going he just jumped over it and started the ignition…

The car lurched forward as if it was heaving or gagging and roared loudly. Murdoc smiled deviously and slammed his foot down on the accelerator. The Geep skidded side to side then raced down the mountain from Kong Studios and on to the Highway.

Murdoc weaved in and out of cars going forever faster with no sign of slowing down. Did the Geep even have brakes? I glanced at Noodle and Russel they seemed calm as if they always went out for a super-speed-no-brakes car ride. I couldn't sit down, I dared not, it was safer to hold onto the bar in front of us.

Curses bellowed from drivers as Murdoc threaded through the patchwork of cars. And he didn't hold back at returning the insults.

"Shut yer trap you over inflated cow!"… "I can use the middle finger too ya know!"… "Oh yeah? F. you!"… "Shut it!" He then stood and continued his ranting.

"Oi, calm down." 2D said pulling Murdoc back down into his seat.

Murdoc could see 2D's point, even as a Satanist, he didn't want to endanger us… Well, he didn't want to endanger himself anyway.

He suddenly did a sharp turn right and I flew into Russel's side. He didn't feel a thing but my head was starting to pound. I shook my head and looked up. We were on the 19/2000 route…

A vast loop stretched out before us and Murdoc didn't hesitate in putting the Geep into turbo. Much to my surprise, the car went even faster. I breathed out, got a tight hair tie, and tied my hair back to ensure no one's eyes were flicked at. My hair could be deadly at times especially in plats! I put on my leather black gloves and swapped my hoop earrings for little sheep studs so I had one red, one blue, one pink in one ear, and one white, one black and one green in the other. I gripped the bar tightly as we began our speedy ascent on the loop.

Noodle began to hum the 19/2000 tune and it turned to her verse "Get the cool… Get the cool shoeshine… Get the cool… Get the cool shoeshine…"

It seemed to happen in slow motion. The flip of gravity played a five second havoc on my head but then it snapped clear and I felt livelier. Hyperness? Probably, as I felt like hopping up and down and squealing "bbbbb BUHNEEEEH!" which was a new phase I was going through.

We slowly reached the end of the loop and bounced over a small hill. Murdoc began to make the car swerve viciously from side to side, flicking me, Noodle and Russel around in the back.

"Yer havin' a good time yet?" Murdoc asked me, looking into his rear - view mirror, and grinning away.

"It's the best time I have had since… I was last in a state of hyperactivity!"

"Like I said before," Russel added "You're always hyper."

I gave him a hard nudge in his side "Very funny but, oh no! Guess what. It was so amazingly funny I forgot to laugh."

"Bridge outta orda'." Yawned 2D. He seemed bored or was he tired? It wasn't that late, it was only… I didn't have a watch.

"Yeah yeah, I know. I can remember stuff ya know." Murdoc shifted gears and bounded up the bridge and over the gap.

It was literally silent. The engine made no noise neither did anyone else. I peered over the side. The monkey was down there, sleeping on his branch. One of his eyes popped open and he spotted me. He sat up. I waved and he seemed to smile, his tail flicking mindlessly left and right. He reminded me of 2D. Cute, cuddly, blue… Sort of simple looking and vacant.

The 19/2000 track reminded me of Noodle, eccentric, amusing and unpredictable.

We landed heavily on the other side. My head bumped into Noodle's. It hurt me more because she was wearing her headset, which was hard and acted like a helmet.

"Arigatou…" I murmured, rubbing my head.

"Dou-itashimashite!" she replied giggling.

"We passed by some lever thingies that were very big and pumped up and down simultaneously in a rhythm. They stretched out as far as the eye could see. I tried looking down to see where they were rooted but it looked to be covered by a yellowish haze. The pumpy thingies reminded me of Russel. He always worked so hard non-stop. Tough, hard, and a little vacant looking.

The Geep went under a rocky archway that seemed very out of place on a motorway road area.

2D stretched and laid back a little while Russel and Noodle kept strong grips on the safety bar. Murdoc's head suddenly jerked to the right as a sign caught his attention…

† Salvation up ahead

1 mile

He then stared at a church up ahead. He snickered devilishly. He charged at the church to crash into it. The others weren't panicking so I stayed cool. I knew that a UFO guarded the church and no matter how many times Murdoc tried to destroy the church, the UFO would rise up and intervene.

He reached it within spitting distance, growled as the UFO began firing and jerked the wheel to the left so hard the car spun and stumbled. The wheels left hot, smoking tire tracks around it as Murdoc regained his control and fled from the UFO.

It gave chase for about three miles, Murdoc avoiding its projectiles with surprising agility. Eventually, the UFO stopped and hovered slowly back to the church.

I became nervous as I spotted some corkscrews in the road up ahead. My hands hurt from gripping the leather bar so hard so I wrapped my arms around it like Russel did. I braced myself for the first corkscrew, feeling the pull of gravity shift from left to right. It did this several times. I looked back up. We started to climb and large hill.

And that was when I saw the huge horns of the moose… It towered high above us with it's head in the clouds, literally. As we approached, the clouds dispersed. Unsurprisingly, it reminded me of Murdoc. It's eyes, left pink and right black. It chewed some sort of vegetation and looked very dull and dim-witted. A gob of drool dripped from it's mouth and narrowly missed the car.

Murdoc skidded to a sharp halt. I fell back, my hands tired from holding onto the bar for so long. I sat up and saw Murdoc reaching for the Missile engage button. 2D clasped his hand around Murdoc's wrist and pulled it away from the button.

"Not 'vis time."

"But the bloody f'ing is just standin' there!" Murdoc protested.

"We got turned into toast last time because the moose sneezed the missiles back at us." Noodle said gazing at the moose's massive head.

"I agree with D. No moose-shooting. Wait for hunting season." Russel added.

Murdoc looked at everyone becoming increasingly impatient, waiting for someone to let him blow the moose up. When he saw he was well outnumbered, he sighed "Alright, fine. But only cos' it's Sam's birthday…" he paused "'nd t'would be a shame to get her mini-skirt all dirty 'nd black." He winked at me. I smiled nervously.

He dropped back in his seat and gently tapped the accelerator to creep underneath the moose without riling it.

As the evening of fun drew to a close and after more loopy-loops, corkscrews, and other motorway antics, we drove back to Kong Studios.

"I dunno 'bout you guys but I enjoyed today. Not just because of the presents and that it was my birthday or that we totally burned off all the rubber on the Geep's tires, it was because I spent the day with my best mates."

Everyone smiled.

"At least we don't smell like toast that 2D burns in the morning!" Noodle giggled.

"So what? Russ still eats it!" 2D replied.

"I'm the only one who can eat it." Russel added.

"The moose is like Murdoc." Noodle said. It seemed completely random.

Murdoc raised his eyebrow "'ow?"

"The eyes, dullness…" Noodle began.

"The smelliness…" Russel continued

"Da dull-wittedness." 2D added.

"Don't forget lazyness!" I chuckled.

Again, everyone laughed apart from Murdoc who just grunted.

"Yeah yeah yeah. I don't care. Insult me if ya'll want, it doesn't affect me."

"Trust us Murdoc," 2D started "We all know 'vat!"

It was weird, 2D and Murdoc had had a little tiff earlier, and yet they seemed normal now. I hoped they stayed like that.

Yay! Another chapter! REVIEW PLEASE! Oh yeah, and bbbbbbb BUNEEEEEEHHHH!


	13. Chappie 13

**Chappie 13**

"Oh please! Gimme the cookie!" I begged.

"Nah. Only if ya promise to let me lie in tomora." 2D teased.

I jumped again for the cookie and fell back down as 2D yanked it just out of grabbing distance. It was my favourite kind of cookie, double mint-choc chip with little sprinkles on it.

"C'mon, it's still my birthday! Gimme the cookie!"

"No."

"You big meanie."

"Yeah. I'm a big bully."

"Go bully someone else, like Noodle."

I then got an idea, I shoved him hard, and he toppled and fell from the bed. I grabbed the cookie in mid-air. Poor 2D fell on his back.

"Owch! It's just a damn bloody cookie!" he moaned rolling over and pulling himself up.

"Yeah, well…" I searched for a good explanation "I like cookies."

"I figured." He rubbed his back and glanced at the clock "A min till midnight 'ven ya birf'day will be ova."

I faked sulking "But I don't want it to be over!" He sat beside me and stroked my hair.

"It dun' mat'a. We c'n all go on car rides like da one we 'ad earlier all da time if ya want."

"I'm surprised we weren't tracked down by the police!"

"Me too. I f'ink it's cos' we're famous or sumink like 'vat."

I heard something fluttering outside the window "What's that?" I walked over and stood on tip-toes to peer outside.

"I dunno." He came over as well. However, before he could reach the window a huge red-eyed raven slammed into the glass, startling me, I nearly fell back, and I dropped the half-eaten cookie. It skidded down the glass making a squeaky sound and fell from the window. For a moment, there was silence, and then a little _thud_ as it hit the ground below.

"Oh no! That poor birdy!" I said frantically trying to open the window to see where the ratty thing had fallen.

"Poor birdy? Nah way, 'vat rotten ol' f'ing is Murdoc's bloody pet raven. I swear 'vat f'ing 'as it out fer me."

"You mean Cortez?"

He nodded.

"Murdoc came in yesterday asking where Cortez was. I didn't know and I suspected he was going to freak you out with him."

2D thought for a moment and shook his head "Whateva'. I'm goin' to bed."

I was concerned for Cortez even though it was a horrible little thing "I'm going to tell Murdoc 'bout the bird. I'll be back later."

"Dun' be out late, awright?" 2D called to me.

"What are you? My mother?" I snapped as I opened his door.

"C'mon, be back soon."

I sighed and stamped my foot impatiently "Fine fine fine fine fine!"

"G'night."

"Yes yes, sweet dreams, watch out for bed bugs and all that other shit."

"Oi! Language!"

I calmed myself "O.K. I'll be cool."

"Yeah, da fatigue is settin' in on ya."

I didn't reply, I shut the door loudly and the bang echoed around the car park. Hastily, I walked over to Murdoc's Winnebago and pounded on the side. I studied the kind remark Murdoc had scribbled onto his door.

_F. Off!_

He yanked the door open "Can't ya read?" he growled then relaxed when he saw it was only me "Oh, it's you. Whatcha want? 'urry up 'nd out with it!"

"Um…" I hesitated.

"Ain't got all night, love." He said impatiently tapping his foot.

"You know you came to me the other day asking about Cortez?"

"Yeah."

"Well… The lil' rascal plummeted headfirst into 2D's window, slid down, and landed outside. I don't think he has moved."

Murdoc scratched his head "'e can wait till mornin' I'm sure. Anything else?"

"No."

"Fine, g'night." He shut the door hard. I sighed. I walked back slowly and quietly entered 2D's pitch-black room.

I had dressed into my sheep pajamas and they weren't very warm so I was freezing. I forgot where 2D was sleeping so I kicked the mattress on the floor to make sure. He wasn't on it. I curled up tightly under the covers. I was all comfy cozy when my phone rang. The Feel Good ring tone becoming louder and louder. I quickly grabbed it so it wouldn't wake 2D. The light from it burned my eyes.

"Hello?" I said weakly.

"Hi, it's Kirstie."

"Again? What?"

"It's your birthday. I always call on your birthday!"

"Kirstie, it's ten past midnight. You missed it."

"Oh my God. I'm sorry. But I got a pressie for you anyway! I got the Kong Studios address and I sent it. Hopefully, it should arrive tomorrow."

"Super-dooper zippidy doo dah." I mumbled sarcastically.

"O.K. I know it's late-"

"No! Really?" I interrupted rudely.

"Yeah so Happy Birthday!" She shouted loudly it almost tore my eardrum.

"Merci beaucoup, grosse vache! " I shouted back.

"Hey! I'm not a fat cow!" I cut her off and turned my phone to silent. I then started to make with the Z's

"Sam! You got a gift!" Noodle said, awaking me from a dream of blackness.

"Huh?" Was all I could manage.

"From…" she re-read the label "Kirstie!" She shoved the parcel into my hands. I rubbed the rest of the sleep from my eyes.

"Open it!" she yelled.

"I don't feel like it…" I murmured.

"Fine, I'll open it!" She snatched it back, heaved the heavy parcel onto the edge of 2D's bed, and pushed it so he was shoved onto the floor. His head popped up and it was clear he was still half-asleep.

She ripped the paper off and threw it everywhere. Some landed on 2D's head, which was against the bed, tongue hanging out and drooling.

She stopped suddenly and hopped off the bed "Well… There you present, sayonara!" She shuffled out cautiously, as if she was afraid of the contents of Kirstie's present, and closed the door behind her.

My attention turned to the box and I screamed…

'Scary music' dun dun duuuuuun… Suspenseful, no? Look at your faces! Full of sacredness and suspenseness! MWAHAHA! I control your fate! I command you to review then stick your head down the toilet and flush it many times! Bbbbb BUNNNNEEEEEHH!


	14. Chappie 14

**Chappie 14**

I pulled the covers over my head and wriggled into a ball tightly.

"'ey? What 'appened?" 2D asked, waking from his sleep due to my scream. He stood up and peered down at me, a quivering bundle of blankets.

I poked my head out a little and pointed weakly at the "present" from Kirstie "L-l-look!" I stuttered.

He turned. The present was a box and on the front of it was a picture of its contents… A life-like doll. He looked at me pityingly and curiously "So?"

"So? What do you mean so?" I squeaked "It's a _doll_…"

He glanced back at the box then back to me "And?"

I growled angrily and stood "A doll. The pure embodiment of Satan's evil wishes!"

Again, he switched to the box then to me. He shrugged "'ow is it evil?"

"O.K. I'm exaggerating but those… Things freak me out!"

2D picked the box up and shook it viciously "'vere is nuf'ink scary 'bout a doll." He put it back down and began to open the top. I dived for him, pushing him out of the way.

"NOOO! Don't open it!" I smeared the tape on the top of the box back into place and eyed 2D psychotically "Oh, no. You ain't going to be another Pandora with another box. No no, this thing is going far far away and to be incinerated, all the badness with it!" He saw I was becoming hyper and that this doll thing seriously freaked me out.

"Awright, 'ven I'll get Russ to throw it out." He then thought of something else "But what if it ain't a doll in it?" My psychotic look hardened. He continued "Ya mate coulda just used an old doll box fer anov'a present."

I saw his point of view but I was excessively freaked. Dolls were one of my top phobias next to clowns, dentists, and people who dressed up in suits and pretended to be someone or something else because they were a lie and I didn't like being lied to. I had many other phobias too. My expression didn't soften.

He saw I wasn't going to change my mind "Look, calm down. Jus' lemme take a peek inside." He took a step forward.

I snarled "No! The devil wishes this!" I was definitely in a state of serious hyperactivity and when I'm in a state of serious hyper activity, I get a lil' wee bit weird "Hehe, I will guard this box with my life, no persons are to touch it!"

He sighed and walked over "C'mon, calm down."

"No. I'm calm I'm just protecting what little sanity I have left!" I continued babbling about Satan's dark wishes and how he contacted 2D and took over his brain… And how Hitler would rise again yada yada yada…

Without warning, he leaned over and kissed me. I went limp, enjoying the moment but then lost my footing and fell on my back. 2D laughed "'vat's one way to calm ya down!"

I grunted as I rolled over and got up "Hilarious." I murmured rolling my eyes.

"Ya know ya wanted it." He winked at me. I folded my arms and turned my head away dismissingly.

"Yeah right. A fatal beauty such as me can't be taken by such petty flirts." I dismissed him with a wave of my hand, which he took and kissed, bending down on one knee. I blushed but shook it of and yanked my hand from his grasp. He did that adorable smile "Goofy smiles and stupid acts of gentleness won't take me either." I pretended to wipe my hand on my pajama sleeve when in reality; I never wanted to wash it again.

"Ya wanted 'vat too." He stood and smirked "'ey! Wait a bloody min' 'ere, my smile ain't goofy!... Is it?"

I rubbed his shoulder reassuringly "Nah, 'course not…" then I boldly added "It's cute."

He was shocked for a second then his face warmed to his goof- I mean cute smile.

"Get the bloody thing outta here!" I pleaded glaring at Russel.

"We should see what's inside first. D, open it up."

"Nah, I tried but Sam is scared o' it, cos' she's a wee lil' chicken!"

I stood and made a flapping motion with my arms "Buckaa!" I bellowed hopping around in circles. I sat back down on my beanbag. It had sheeps on it.

"Well she can bugga' off to the otha room 'ven 2-Dents can open the stupid box." Murdoc held an ice pack to his head. Noodle was playing with her remote control car earlier and Murdoc had tripped over and fallen down a flight of stairs. He didn't hold back his temper and had cursed continuously at Noodle. I thought it would hurt her but she ignored him. I think it was because she lived with boys mostly and was used to their behavior.

"Will ya do 'vat, Sam?" 2D asked.

I hesitated, glancing from the box to 2D "Well… O.K. But I'm locking the door!"

"Yeah whateva'." Murdoc grumbled.

I walked out of the T.V. room area thing and into the corridor. I shut the door and I heard it lock from the other side. I paced back and forth. I heard a tear and a rip. Then some mumbling. I leaned against the door impatiently. Suddenly, it started to open and leapt away from it.

Noodle walked out "No. It's not a freaky doll. You are safe." I could tell dolls spooked her too.

"What is it?" I asked.

"Go see."

I walked inside and looked into the box. I squealed happily. It was my computer that I had left! Kirstie must have figured I was living with the Gorillaz now and sent it.

"F'ank God." 2D whispered to Russel "At least she won't be usin' my compu'er now. Wiv' all 'er downloadin', she's practically ruined it."

I lifted it out, wires strung across my head and around my shoulders, cradling my baby in my arms "Can one of you guys gimme a hand with the door?" even though Murdoc was standing right next to it he ignored me. Instead, Russel got up and opened it for me.

"Thanks, Russ." I said smiling "At least someone around here is considerate!" I snapped at Murdoc. Before I left I turned back around "Oh yeah, could you also get rid of that box? It seriously freaks me out."

_Lizzie Borden took an axe_

_And gave her father forty whacks_

_When she saw what she had done_

_She gave her mother forty-one_

I sang as I hooked up my computer to the mains.

"Well, 'vats a jolly ol' tune now, init?" 2D said peering up from he table below.

"C'mon, the faster you help me set this up, the faster I can download stuff!" There was a click and an electronic noise as my computer rebooted from its sleep. Poor thing was all dusty. I wiped my wireless key board, wireless mouse, and 2-inch thick monitor and gave the hard-drive a hug.

The monitor turned blue. I sat on 2D's back before he could get up. He just grunted and watched from where he was. The welcome sign came on and my user account picture and name. The picture was a small one of a cow face with pink heart glasses. It was a Moo-face! I typed in my password but tit said it was wrong.

"Ya forgot it?" 2D asked shifting my weight on his other arm.

I scratched my head "Oh… Ah wait a sec." I retyped it and it logged me on "Forgot the capital."

As the background loaded, it was one of the whole Gorillaz band, Murdoc growling, Noodle smiling, Russel looking vacant and 2D up-front smiling, mouth wide-open, three folders popped up and my recycle bin, scattered around the desktop.

"Is 'vat all da folders ya have on 'vere?"

"No. I have folder within folders." I had no idea why but after a minute of clicking in silence, I said something random, which was always expected "My computer is called Robbie."

"Why?"

"I like that name."

"Why?"

"I dunno. It has two of the same letter in the middle of it."

He paused "Why?"

"Shut it."

I felt his elbows buckle and he fell, as did I on his back. He coughed and struggled to get up. He stopped and turned to me "I dun' mean to be rude but… Coulda ya ger'off a me?"

"Well get me a chair then."

He sighed "Yer very demandin' aren't ya?"

"Yes. I'm surprised you didn't notice that before."

He managed to pull himself up. I wasn't sure where but he pulled out a wheelie chair. A very… Tatty wheelie chair "'ere ya are." I sat on it and he pushed me near the table. He leaned on the back as I started fiddling about.

I checked all my folders, my screensaver (Those zombie monkeys from the Clint Eastwood video that hanged around outside) and my artwork. I scanned all my art and put it up on my computer and onto the net.

"Wot's 'vat?" 2D asked pointing to my cute fanart picture of a smiling baby Lugia (from pokemon) getting sprayed with water.

"Oh, ever heard of pokemon?"

He stared at me blankly.

"I guess not." I said continuing my computer check.

"I have to Defrag it now."

"Huh?"

I groaned "You don't now what Defragging is? It's when you unclog files that have randomly gotten lost in your computer. It can take hours. Once, my wee lil' Rob had to Defrag for a day! Poor thing but it got through it!"

"I ain't neva done no Defraggin'."

"You don't need to. You don't download all the stuff that I download." My Pikachu mouse (a wee lil' Pikachu sprite the one on pokemon yellow walking around behind a black cursor) hovered over the Defrag button "Oh, wait a mo'." I moved it down to Disk Cleanup "I was always told to do a Disk Cleanup before Defragging. Helps loosen the computer up."

"Oh…" 2D replied pretending to listen when I knew he was miles away "I'm gonna go feed Greg, I'll be back in 'alf a mo'."

"O.K." I heard the door close and immediately minimized everything so my desktop was visible and opened my media player. I started to compile two playlists: Both for Gorillaz but their different albums. I did Demon Days then the self-titled Gorillaz. One song 'Left Hand Suzuki Method' wasn't on neither of the albums because I downloaded it. I slotted into the first album category. I had been meaning to do that for a long time but never had a chance.

"Oi!" Murdoc tapped on the door "You gots any ice?" I got up reluctantly and opened the door.

"What?" I winded him up.

"You 'eard me. I need some ice fer my ice pack, it bloody melted."

I sighed "Wait a sec…" I left the doorway and popped into the bathroom to search for ice blocks. I found a mini freezer under some old clothes (not dirty just piled on there for no reason). I emptied out the tray into his ice pack.

"F'anks." He muttered managing a semi-smile.

"Ya welcome!" I said loudly.

He winced "Lower yer voice." He kept himself from shouting.

I put a finger to my mouth "Sowy."

"S'awright." He turned and walked… Limped a little back to his Winnebago. I was happy he wasn't too grumpy with me now. Maybe he had accepted me as a person living with him and his fellow Gorillaz now. It was about bloody time!

All you peeps are so nice for reviewing, but like in the real world, I need more feedback to improve my stories for your viewing pleasure… God do I sound geeky? Well nail me rudder! Just git on wiv yer life an' review ya tree wollipin' scallywags!


	15. Chappie 15

**Chappie 15**

"Are ya still on yer computer?" 2D asked coming back from feeding Greg.

I sighed "Yeah, I'm trying to make a picture of a monkey but it looks like a shaved squirrel." He glanced at it and nodded in agreement "I wanna connect to the net but it's not letting me."

"Dun' cha need to 'ook it up to a phone line or sum'ink?"

"No. It's meant to be a wireless internet connection!"

I heard the pull of plastic behind me and turned around. 2D was placing a new nicotine patch on his chest "Oi!" he looked up "'vere's a f'ing called privacy!"

"If you wanted privacy, ya woulda gone into the bathroom." He opened his mouth to argue but shut it and shook his head. I continued fiddling with the computer, the Defragging box thingy in the background.

After a while, 2D leaned on the back of my chair watching me redraw the squirrel/monkey mutant "I rememba' wot' yer friend Kirstie said when she first rang ya. She said 'vat ya had pictures o' me plastered all ova' ya desktop 'nd stuff. I dun' see any." He sounded disappointed.

"She's crazy."

"I f'ought 'vat monkeys 'ad smaller ears. It looks a lil' like a bat now."

I stared at the squirrel/monkey/bat manifestation and grunted "Whatever. I'm going." I hopped off the computer chair.

"Huh?"

"I may have my computer but I'm bored."

2D shook his head "Ya ain't easy to please are ya?"

"I'm fussy, I know." Then suddenly I realized what day it was. It was Hugday! Ever since I was little, I had made up my own days of the year and if no one abided by them, I would have a tantrum. I had a lot of my own days and Hugday was twice a month "It's Hugday!" I yelled throwing my arms around 2D.

"Huh? 'ugday?"

"Yeah, it's a day I made up because the yearly calendar is too boring. Hugday is twice a month."

"O.K.?"

I let go and looked at him seriously "You don't think it's a…" I hesitated "Stupid idea, do you?"

2D searched for an answer "Uh… Well, it makes sense so I guess it's awright. I certainly dun' mind it." He winked at me.

I smiled and then gave him a bone-crunching hug "Oh thank you! Everyone thinks I'm weird for making up days of the year."

He gasped for breath, coughing and spluttering as I let go. I jumped up and down excitedly "I have to wish happy Hugday to everyone else!"

2D raised his eyebrow "Ev'n Murdoc?"

"Yes," I nodded seriously "Even Murdoc."

"Murdoc!" I shouted as I whacked at his door with a shovel. He came out and looked at me as if I was a psycho (which I was) then to the door.

"Um… Why did you pummel my door with a shovel?" he asked calmly. I ignored him and locked him in a fatal hug. He grunted and tried wriggling free.

"Happy Hugday!" I felt a hard tug on my hair and dropped him only to be dragged down with him "Ow!" I yelped.

"You idiot!" Murdoc mumbled it sounded loud since he was right next to my ear "You got your 'air stuck around my cross." He started tugging at it.

"Ow! That hurts!"

"Stop bein' a wuss."

"Owchie!"

"Quit yer movin'!"

"Stop it!"

"It's almost out."

"Ow! Ow ow!"

"You squeal like a stuck pig!"

My eyes widened angrily. He saw this and gulped. He knew what calling me a pig implied.

I rose up slowly, the cross now out of my hair "Did you just call me fat?" I asked looking away from him. Everyone knew I was sensitive on my weight not that I was fat.

"N-n-no." He stuttered. The tables had turned. For once Murdoc was afraid of me.

"But you called me a pig!" I whirled at him and growled in his face. 2D came rushing over.

"Oi! What iappened to 'appy 'ugday?" he asked prying me away from Murdoc.

"He called me fat."

"'e dun' mean it."

"He did!"

Murdoc let out a sigh and swallowed his pride. He came over and gave me a soft hug "'appy… 'ugday." He managed to say.

I smiled and hugged him back "Yay! Happy Hugday!" I let go, smiled at both of them, and ran off to stalk- I mean find Noodle and Russel. 2D and Murdoc followed behind slowly. 2D explained about my Hugday and that I had my own days on the yearly calendar.

"Konichi-WA!" Noodle began as I squeezed her to almost certain death.

"Happy Hugday!" I squealed probably deafening her. I dropped her and ran after my next victim.

2D and Murdoc came across Noodle rubbing her head and gasping for breath.

"Wha-What she do that for?" She asked looking in the direction I had skipped off to. 2D told her about my days for the calendar also.

"I 'ate te wonder what ov'er days she 'as in store fer us…" Murdoc mumbled.

"Russel!" I cried as I ran to him. He looked at me with a very fearful expression. I wasn't surprised, what would you do if some 15 year-old came bounding down the corridor, arms outstretched, devilish glint in her eyes, wearing sheep pajamas and screaming "Happy Hugday!"?

I collided with him knocking him back a little "Oof!" I fell back in pain. I made a note to myself, never run headfirst into Russel's stomach because you'll fly right back out.

"Happy Hugday?" Russel looked down at me. I stood and gave him the fatal Hugday hug. The bone-breaking pain didn't effect him but he was nice enough to accept the hug.

2D, Murdoc and Noodle caught up with me eventually.

"Happy Hugday everyone!" I smiled.

2D and Noodle smiled in response while Russel and Murdoc exchanged freaked-out glances.

"Now," I began "On happy Hugday anyone can give anyone else a hug and that person has to hug them back no matter how repulsed they are." I pointed at Murdoc "For example,"

"Oi! I ain't repulsive, I'm a-" He started.

"A sex symbol, yeah, yeah, we've heard it all before!" I cut him short "Anyway, before I was so rudely interrupted," Murdoc crossed his arms angrily "As an example, if Murdoc was going to give me a hug," I gestured for him to hug me. He sighed and just slumped one arm around my shoulder "Like so, then I would have to hug him back even if I didn't want to. But I don't mind hugging anybody, even a zombie!" He pulled away before I could lock him in a hug and I fell onto the floor.

"I f'ink we all get the point." He grumbled.

"Okay! Happy Hugday! Remember to always wish each other a happy Hugday, alright?" I wobbled as I stood.

Everyone nodded. I smiled. They started to disperse when 2D came over and held my in a tight hug. I was careful not to hurt him this time. I never knew my own strength.

I ran around Kong Studios. I Grabbed Mike the monkey and nearly killed him in a hug. I caught that little demon guy who hates Murdoc and always hid out in the bathrooms and sometimes in 2D's room and nearly killed it too. I skipped down the mountain to greet the zombies.

I had three under each arm when Noodle came down.

"Why you hugging zombies?" she asked. One crept up behind her she grabbed its throat and heaved to her left and it flew across the graveyard, into a few other zombies and splatted into a tombstone.

"Because everyone… Everything is included in happy Hugday!"

"Okay!" She grinned and locked a few zombies in hugs too. It was weird because some of the zombies fell apart so I had to pick up their individual limbs and hug them too.

"Oi! Dullard wan's ya!" Murdoc yelled down to me.

I sighed "Sorry Noods. Hug a few extra zombies for me!" She nodded and I ran up the mountain.

I collapsed. I was tired after continuous running. Murdoc's shadow loomed over me. I looked up. On his shoulder was his one and only friend, Cortez, his pet crow/raven.

I stood and reached out to the bird "Yay! He's alive." He eyed my hand suspiciously and allowed me to stroke his head.

"No! Cortez no!" Murdoc ordered at the bird pulling it away from me "You don't like her. She is a happy hug freak."

The bird actually nodded and glared at me. It seriously freaked me out so I edged towards the Studio entrance. It let out a scary, loud squawk that sent me running inside. I stopped to catch my breath. I was still tired form my mountain climb. I began calling for 2D.

"2D? Where the hell are you?" There was a long pause then suddenly, he caught me in a tight hug. I flinched.

"Gotcha!" He laughed. He was dressed in the same outfit he wore in the Dirty Harry video (For those of you who haven't seen the video, it was black combat boots, camouflage pants, fingerless gloves, no shirt, and a helmet.). I thought he looked damn hot like that "Anova 'appy 'ugday 'ug fer ya."

"Thank you." I smiled hugging him back "So, what's the reason you called me?"

He looked back to the door to make sure no one was eavesdropping and then lowered his voice to a whisper "I f'ink zombies 'ave invaded da studio."

I cocked my head to one side and looked at him strangely "What?"

He sighed "I f'ink zombies 'ave broken inte da studio."

"Oh, what makes you think that?"

He cleared his throat "Look behind ya."

I looked at him unsurely then turned…

Happy Hugday people! That's all I got to say I luv ya all who are nice and considerate enough to review!


	16. Chappie 16

**Chappie 16**

My eyes widened. Blood was smeared heavily across the wall in brutish patterns of panic and death. I gagged.

"'vat's not it, read it."

I stepped back on saw the message written in the fresh blood

_I will find you, Samantha…_

Claw marks were dug deep into the wall after the sentence. I gulped and began quivering. 2D put his hand my shoulder. It calmed me a little.

"It was to freaky like to ignore so I called ya." He cracked his knuckles "I'll take care of 'em fer ya."He looked quite intimidating as a bodyguard. Cute but intimidating.

I forced a smile "N-no you do-don't n-n-need to. I'll be ok. After all… I-it's h-h-happy H-hugday!"

He stroked my hair "Nah worries, I'll be 'ere fer ya."

"Oi! 2-Dents, get ya ass up 'ere, somthin's up. Bring Sam too." Murdoc's shout came from outside. We both rushed to see what was so urgent. My stomach tightened into a knot as I heard a few frantic squawks from Cortez.

Noodle, Russel and Murdoc stood on the edge of the mountain looking down in what seemed to be shock and horror. 2D held my hand as we peered over the edge.

Hundreds upon hundreds of zombies were springing from their graves. Rising again. The thing that confused us the most was that… All the zombies were bunnies!

I gasped too loud and all of them turned their heads to me, adorable eyes shining in the Sunlight, ears erect and alert. Their numbers stretching to the tips of the horizon.

Noodle leapt up and pointed at them "Kawaii! Kawaii!" They still stared at me. I smiled, Noodle was right, they were really cute.

"Cortez," Murdoc ordered his pet "Eat!" The bird looked at his master as if he had grown an extra eye and seemed to shrug. Murdoc growled "I'll get me shot gun!"

"Gonna need a bazooka!" Russel suggested.

"Rocket launcher!" I chimed in.

"Atomic bomb that would inevitably blow every single bunny to Oblivion?" Noodle said. Everyone turned to her with confused expressions. It was a good idea but how'd she say it? She wasn't exactly the Grade A English speaker.

I was just about to ask when the bunnies began their ascent of the mountain. They marched, not hopped, marched up. Murdoc shoved a boulder down with his foot crushing a few but, despite lost limbs the bunnies kept coming.

"Unko." Noodle cursed stepping away from the edge.

"Oi! Noods! Language!" 2D yelled, cross at her use of Japanese.

"Hontou-ni moushiwake-gozaimasen…" she muttered afterwards.

Suddenly, a bunny leapt up high and landed on Murdoc's face. Cortez frantically pecked at it while Murdoc tried wrenching it off of his face. Russel hurried over, grasped the bunnies head and pulled hard. Me, Noodle and 2D flinched at the sickening _crack _that followed. I gagged.

"Huh?" Russel grunted as he looked down at his hand. The bunny head was in it, he ripped it clean off! The other half attached to Murdoc's face dropped off. He had deep claw marks in the sides of his head.

"Little buggers!" he snarled picking the body up and chucking it at the advancing horde of bunny beasts.

"We should all go inside." Russel said wiping the bunnies bloody head on the ground and heading towards the front door.

"Good idea!" I agreed rushing after him. Everyone else followed.

We all ran through Kong studios. I heard a crack and I stopped everyone "You hear that?" I looked up and gulped as I saw a crack stretch across the ceiling. Bits of debris fell. Russel grabbed me just before it collapsed. Bunnies fell like a waterfall from the ceiling and gave chase. We continued our flee.

Murdoc and 2D, being the rather tall members of the group with longer legs kept tripping over bunnies emerging from the ground. Noodle tripped, I grabbed her hand and kept her running.

We turned around a sharp corner and had to skid to a halt. In front of us was a wall… A BULGING wall. Fluffy tails and ears poked through holes forming in the wall.

"Shit."

"Oh man…"

"Kawaii!"

"Crap."

"Not good."

We all said simultaneously and fled in the opposite direction. Me and Russel ran fastest at the front while Murdoc began falling behind a little. I saw this, turned and took hold of his hand tightly. He looked up at me and smiled slightly. That smile turned to a snarl as I catapulted him forward. In the immense chaos of the situation, I managed to fling him across the floor. He skidded but was wise enough to get up and continue running.

I caught up with 2D. He was panting slightly. He looked at me and I nodded up ahead. He glanced up then back to me, this time with a smile. We clasped hands tightly and sped far out front. We were faster together.

"To the bunker!" I yelled back to the others. Russel grabbed Murdoc and Noodle under his arms and thundered forward. It was a long way to the bunker, which was located in the car park.

We couldn't take the lifts because they too were bulging with zombie bunnies. Their monstrous bounding echoed and shook the ground. We came to the stairs. We would have to run up to the top floor then back down another way to reach the carpark.

Murdoc glanced Cortez flying alongside outside through a corridor window. He felt comfortable to know he had someone who cared deeply enough to follow him despite the danger.

My Phoenix necklace (I received for my birthday) flew out behind me. I had my hair up so it wouldn't of got tangled.

Suddenly, me and 2D heard a crash from behind us. We looked back, still running. Russel had fallen, flinging Murdoc and Noodle forward. The bunny like tsunami closed in on him. I gasped and dragged 2D across to Russel.

"C'mon!" I shouted to the other two "Help us pull him onto his feet!" The other two rushed to our aid and we all managed to hoist the exhausted Russel onto his feet. He panted loudly but managed to gain energy and continue his run with the rest of us. We had lost ground between the bunny wave and us so they were hopping right on our heels.

2D and me clasped hands again but were now at the back. I felt something on my leg. I glanced at it and did a double take. It was that bunny Russel had beheaded! It's body clung to my leg. I squealed and ran even faster, pulling poor 2D along with me. Whenever I got scared like by a bee for example, I had sudden bursts of energy.

"What the?" I heard Russel murmur as the blur of me and 2D sped ahead. I had shaken off the beheaded bunny, which was then swallowed in the bunny wave.

We came to the next flight of stairs. These had doors on them. Noodle and Murdoc bolted them quickly and struggled to keep up with Russel let alone 2D and me! Alas, we all fell to the ground as a vicious tremor shook the studio. The bunny wave had collided with the door. We looked back. Smeared zombie bunny faces blinked in pain. However, they began squirming; the door was not going to hold out for long!

We had a good lead on the bunnies of doom when they managed to break down the doors. We took it a little easier on the running much to mine and Russel's relief. That relief was then shattered as we ran into a corridor filled with bunnies waiting for us. They remained still, unblinking and unmoving.

Russel spoke for everybody "Aw crap!"

The bunnies were between us and the other stairway and the ever-advancing wave of other zombie bunnies was drawing closer and would smash us!

2D scratched his head (more he scratched his helmet) and came up with an idea "Oi, Russ."

"Yeah." He replied glaring at the fuzzily noses around him.

"Ya 'member 'vat ol' April fool's joke last year? Wiv' da trap door 'vat we made Muds fall through?"

Murdoc's face changed to shock and anger "That was you?"

2D ignored him "'member Russ?"

Russel rubbed his chin, dismissing Murdoc's steaming red face "Yeah, yeah! I remember! It was 'bout here!" he reached to the wall and pressed it. It dented in and unlocked a trap door underneath 2D.

"Woah!" his arm shot out and grabbed Noodle's shirt who then reached out for Murdoc's trouser leg who then got a hold of my ankle. I managed to grab Russel's shirt. He tried holding onto the wall but there was nothing to grab.

"Oi!" 2D eventually shouted up "Leggo!"

"What? It's a long way down, D!"

There was a pause "Oh… I dun' f'ink 'bout 'vat…"

Noodle sighed and Murdoc rolled his eyes.

A low rumble gradually grew louder. The bunny wave!

"Russ! Leggo!"

"Drop us!"

"Let go!"

"Crap! For Satan's sake let go!" We all started yelling.

"Alright!" Russel loud bellow surprised us a little. Before we knew it we were tumbling down, Russel shutting the trap door as he began his plummet.

After a series of thuds I landed hard on my stomach. With wise thinking I decided to move as fast as I could out of Russel's way but it was pitch black.

"Oof!" I heard him grunt. He must have landed on his backside.

"Ah! I think I step in something sticky!" Noodle whimpered.

"'ey! I can' see! Mom? Is 'vat you?" 2D cried.

"Gerroff dullard! It's me!" Murdoc snarled slapping him

"Oh, sorry Muds… I neva knew your head felt like me mom's."

There was a hitting sound.

"Aiee!" Noodle screamed.

"Oh shit, sorry Noods!" Murdoc apologized "I f'ought you were 2-Dents!"

"You hit Noods? 'vat weren't nice Muds." 2D said followed by a bump and a thud "Ow! Sorry Russ."

"Shut it face-ache!" Murdoc growled

"D, that's a wall. I'm not that big." Russel sounded hurt

"Oh sorry!"

"Gah!" Murdoc yelled.

"That is for hitting me!" Noodle said.

"Why you…" There were running noises, which meant Murdoc was chasing Noodle.

"'ey! Stop chasin' me!" 2D shouted. Someone bumped into me and grabbed my neck.

"Now I got ya you little faggot!"

"…Mur- Murdoc!" I choked "Let… Let go!"

"Oh, sorry."

"O.K." Russel said "Everyone calm down and stop moving."

There was silence "Murdoc," I mumbled "Get off!"

I heard him snicker "Russ said not for us to move."

I sighed in frustration and hauled him off.

Murdoc suddenly let out a howl of pain as 2D grabbed his head in a headlock.

"Ya dun' neva 'urt Sam, awright, shit-git?" 2D growled.

"Leggo!"

2D tightened his hold "Awright?"

I found the struggling pair and pried them apart "Enough!"

"I finding the light switch..." Noodle muttered.

"Aw, come on Noods," Russel protested "There ain't no-"

The lights flickered on and we saw Noodle beaming.

Murdoc and 2D glared at each other, opening old-wounds, as they would say. I took both their hands and lifted them up "Look, you two, Kong Studios has been invaded by rabid bunnies and I expect you two to behave!" I slapped their hands like little children. 2D sucked on his red hand while Murdoc rubbed his.

The surrounding area we had fallen in was a small vertical tunnel. We saw the bottom of the trap door high above us. A narrow tunnel stretched past the light switch Noodle had found.

"Where does this lead?" I asked looking unsurely at the tunnel.

"Carpark." Russel and Murdoc said simultaneously. This caused them to look at each other angrily then away.

The thunderous hops of the bunnies above motivated us to move on.

I love bunnies! Why bunnies? I luv bunnies! But why bunnies? Ill say it slowly B-E-C-A-U-S-E I L-O-V-E- B-U-N-N-E-H-S! There is your reason! R&R!


	17. Chappie 17

**Chappie 17**

The walls in the tunnel were smooth concrete; no bunnies would be breaking through them anytime soon. I kept glancing back, nervous of the bunnies we left back there. There was no doubt they'd find the trap door (even though zombie bunnies are stupid) and that they'll try to trap us in the car park. We kept a steady pace but we were all tired from all the running.

"Some Happy Hugday…" I muttered miserably. 2D placed his hand on my shoulder. I rested my hand on it. I didn't see but Murdoc saw this and grumbled angrily.

"Are we nearly there yet, Russel-san?" Noodle asked for the fifteenth time.

Russel sighed "No. Far from it." In response, Noodle let out a groan and folded her arms impatiently.

"So… Whatcha wanna do?" 2D asked me.

"Eye-spy?" I asked.

An eager expression filled his face and he nodded "Yeah sure!." Little did the darling know I was being sarcastic but I didn't mind, I was bored too.

"Awright I'll start!" he scanned around but then looked back to me "What kind o' eye-spy we doin'?"

I thought… Maybe, since I liked the colour eye-spy maybe he would like it better. "How about… Colour eye-spy?" I asked. I glared at the snickers that floated from up ahead. I knew that colour eye-spy was a kiddie version but I liked it, so there.

"O.K.! I like 'vat one. I spy wiv' me liddle eye… Somf'ink green!"

I giggled "Murdoc's teeth?" Murdoc didn't respond.

"Nah."

"Snot?"

"Nah."

The walls were a sort of green "The walls?"

"Nah."

I had never lost at an eye-spy game so I was becoming frustrated "Uh…"

"Nah."

"Hey! I didn't even say anything! You're cheating!"

"Uh… No I ain't!"

"Yes you are."

"No I ain't!"

"Yes you are."

"No I ain't!"

"Yes you are."

"No I ain't!"

"Shut up!" Russel shouted, which made us jump and certainly shut us up.

"Yes you are." I whispered facing forwards.

He hasped and whispered back "No I ain't!" Our argument continued for ten minutes.

"I need rest!" Noodle complained sliding down against a wall.

"C'mon Noods! We're three quarters through!" Russel tried to encourage her. She shook her head.

"No!"

I sighed and leaned against a wall. 2D sat down near me and gazed at the ceiling. He was thinking again.

"'vose pictures I drew ya," He said still looking up "Ya like 'em, right?"

I smiled and gave him a hug "Yes! Of course I do! You have real talent."

"Gee… Ya f'ink so?"

I nodded "Definitely!"

"Get a room." Murdoc snarled at us as he walked by. I poked my tongue at him and was about to get up and give him a piece of my mind when 2D gently held me down.

"F'ing are bad enough, n'more fightin' awright?"

"Ok…" I sat comfortably and held my knees to my chest.

"Uh…" I heard Murdoc call "Guys! We should get movin'!" I saw a blur of him speed past. 2D immediately got up, grabbed my hand, and started running after him.

"C'mon guys!" I called to Russel and Noodle. They looked down from where we were running from and heard that dreaded rumble. Russel yanked Noodle up by her shirt and both set about running for their lives once more.

I couldn't see the rolling bunny wave but I knew it was there. I looked up and saw that random bunnies were managing to fling themselves from the wave and hop along the walls!

One suddenly came crashing down in front of me. I did my best to dodge it but it managed to hop on my arm and started pulling me back. These bunnies were strong! "2D!" I screamed. He couldn't hear and continued running "Help!"

Murdoc came up to me and slammed his foot down on the bunny "Get move on!" he yelled. We both caught up to the rest of the group.

Up ahead was a door to the car park. We all ran through apart from 2D. I realized he was still in the tunnel and opened the door. I saw him standing, facing the oncoming bunny wave "2D! What are you doing?" I screamed at him pulling his arm "We've gotta get out of here!" He pulled away.

"Nah, I weren't 'vere fer ya when Murdoc was. I gotta bone te pick wiv' 'vese bunnies." He tightened his helmet and prepared for the collision.

"You can't! You'll get squashed!" I knew I couldn't get him to come. He lifted up a bazooka from the nearby wall. Surprisingly, there were no tears. I grabbed him and gave him a long vicious kiss. We pulled away "I love you." I smiled at him.

He grinned "Right back at cha!" he winked and returned to his face-off with the bunny wave.

I left quickly.

"Where's dullard?" Murdoc asked

"Un-finished business." Was all I said and continued to the hole in the car park wall where the entrance to the bunker was.

Russel punched the lift button and we went down, painfully slowly. Since zombie bunnies are stupid they wouldn't know how to operate the lift and would fall to their doom since it was a long way down. Noodle tapped her foot impatiently as we descended slowly. She then gasped.

"Where be 2D-san?" she asked looking at me then up.

I didn't say anything.

"Yeah, where is D?" Asked Russel as well.

"I'm sure face-ache will be fine." Murdoc's words weren't all that reasurring. A series of booms floated down form above us. It was 2D and his bazooka hopefully taking out loads of bunnies.

Suddenly, a loud explosion was heard from above. Everyone looked up and saw, tumbling down, the zombie bunnies! Noodle and I screamed.

"Get down!" Russel shouted. We all laid down together "Don't move."

I felt something plop on my back. I knew it was a zombie bunny. More fell on us but the majority plummeted below to their doom. Under the weight of all the bunnies on us the lift wire broke and we began to fall down the tunnel.

"Unko!" Noodle cursed

"Shit!" Russel shouted

"Mommy!" Murdoc grumbled sucking his thumb

"Cookies!" I couldn't think of anything to say so I said what came to mind. Everyone stared blankly at me "What?" I asked but was then cut off by the G-force that came from our rapid decent.

A loud crash and crushing force pushed us down as we landed amongst the… Still alive bunnies?

We sat still, not wanting to alert the bunnies so they would attack us. But they seemed docile. As if to commit suicide, Noodle hopped out of the broken lift. The zombies didn't move. I jumped out too. Still unmoving… The other two clambered out. Despite Russel landing hard and shaking the ground, making the bunnies sway slightly, they didn't move.

Noodle walked up to one with a missing eye and examined it. She flicked its forehead and it fell back. It rose up again but didn't attack her.

Russel remembered what Murdoc had said before we had fallen down in the lift and turned to him "Mommy?"

Murdoc looked freaked "Uh… No. That was Noodle!"

Noodle turned at the call of her name "Hai?"

"Noodle may be learning English but she doesn't know how to say mommy yet."

Noodle frowned "Why you talking about me?"

"It was Sam then!" Murdoc wasn't doing well in defending himself. Russel sighed.

I heard a scuffling noise and looked to the back of the bunny circle they had formed around us. They were passing something forward. I couldn't see it.

I gasped when I saw what it was "2D!" His helmet was on his head lopsided, he had a few bruises, a tear in his trousers and only had one eye open.

"Ya awright?" He asked after the bunnies threw him forward inside the circle. I helped him up.

"We're ok."

"2D-san! You ok!" Noodle squealed giving him a hug.

"Oh great… I wanted face-ache to die…" Murdoc said under his breath. Russel heard this and glared at him.

"What'd they do to you?" I asked.

"Oh… Uh… Nuf'ink!" He scratched his head trying to recall the moment he collided with them "They juz' rammed inte me. It was da fall 'vat caused mosta da damage."

"Well, at least you're alive."

A roar startled us. It came from the back where 2D was hauled form. The bunnies parted as a figure lumbered through.

"Aw crap, it's the big cheese…" Russel mumbled.

"Cheese?" 2D looked around eagerly "Where? Where?"

I rolled my eyes.

"Hmm… I dun' see no cheese."

As the light washed over the figure I instantly recognized it.

Its torn flesh hung from ghastly wounds. Part of its rib cage was showing. Mighty claws on forepaws and back paws. Two ears, one with a large chunk bitten out of it and the other with two black ear piercings. Most of its spine was visible, with spikes running down it. Its tail had been re-sown on with different skin, as had other bits of its body. Scars with stitches covered it. Numbers of open wounds riddled its body, one with green slime seeping out. It had sunk-in eyes with single dots for pupils. A snake-like tongue with gold piercings slipped in and out from its sharp-toothed jaws, which dripped with saliva.

Despite its brutish appearance, this zombie dog spoke very good English but in a raspy voice "I told you I'd find you."

Ooh! Zombie dog! Go see it at my DeviantArt page at http/earthshine. then go to my gallery and its should be the first and its coloured. Awesome no?


	18. Chappie 18

**Chappie 18**

2D looked to me then back to the zombie dog. It was easy to tell he was confused "Why are ya lookin' fer 'er?"

"Stupid Tuss-fuck… He's gonna get us all mauled…" I heard Murdoc mutter. I stomped on his foot. He let out a silent gasp of pain hopped around. He hopped near Russel who shot his arm out, and grabbed him by the neck unchanging his hard expression. Murdoc hung helplessly, gargling. Russel dropped him.

I'd of thought the zombies would laugh but they are sad buggers so they stayed silent despite our shenanigans.

"C'mon Rover," I said to the zombie dog "I know you have a little humor in you!"

The dog tried to be serious but a smile spread across its stitched face as far as it could as staples at the back bound its jaws. His toothy grin was what reassured my theory: the zombie dog was my old deceased dog, Rover!

I glanced Noodle shocked face as I ran over to Rover and gave him a hug around his neck.

"Happy Hugday, I see?" he smiled lifting one of his forepaws in a half-hug.

"Yep." I stood and looked around "Where'd you get these bunnies from?"

His tongue extended around his jaw to the other side and curled around his ear "I found them in the junkyard not too far form here, you'd surprised at how many bunny bodies are buried there."

I ruffled the fur behind his ears lovingly.

Murdoc stuttered "That's… Your dog?"

I nodded.

His face became red with rage "'im and his bloody bunny army tried to kill us! He's a zombie, kill it!"

I expected Rover to growl at him but he nodded his head understandingly "Yes. Many people feel that way about us. Even though it's the majority of zombies that are pathetic and brainless, there are a few that are civilized."

2D smirked and walked up to him "Oh yeah? 'ven why are 'vey always tryin' te bite me 'ead off?"

Rover tilted his head, tail swishing mindlessly behind him "Well, since you yourself are dim-witted, it peeks curiosity in a zombie. And we zombies all want to try new things. I myself have never tasted a dim-witted person's brains. I think the flavour would be quite unique." He looked to the fellow bunnies who had seem to liven up and they nodded in agreement. They started doing their own things. Mumbling to each other, hopping around, playing poker, the usual.

2D felt uneasy.

Noodle came up closer to examine Rover's open rib cage "Why you try and kill us?" she asked.

He shuffle aside as she prodded an exposed bone "Well, I ordered the zombies to go and find you since I have never been around here before. Sorry if they tried mauling you at all."

"Nah, they only tried to flatten us." Russel said calmly. I couldn't tell if he was being sarcastic.

"Oh well then." Rover replied smiling at him then me "That's not too bad now, is it?"

"And da blood message?" 2D asked, removing his helmet and fixing his hair.

"Oh that was just a little motivation. I didn't think you guys would move unless I scared you a little." He then grinned mischievously and licked his teeth "What? It scared you?" His eyes darted from person to person.

"Oh no, of course not!" I said

"Ok whatever."

"What we going to do with all these bloody bunnies then?" Murdoc snarled eyes bulging.

"I'll send them away." Rover faced the bunnies and everyone turned to him "Fellow zombies!" He boomed seriously and proudly, chest puffed out. He sighed "Take five." All the seriousness left him. All the bunnies hopped out and away. In minutes, they were gone. Not a single trace of them left.

"C'mon, let's go upstairs and outta this bunker." I invited. Everyone nodded.

As he walked through to the lounge, Rover whispered to Murdoc.

"You don't like me do you?"

Murdoc sneered in response "Took ya long enough to figure that out, eh?"

"No, I knew it before I saw you."

"Stupid bloody zombies, stupid…" he mumbled as he walked ahead of Rover.

"So," I started sitting down on a pink bean bag "What brings you back to the land of the living?"

Rover sat on a rug in front of me. AS he spoke his tail jerked about his side "Well, after I died I saw that you were all depressed and… I felt bad like it was my fault."

"Oh, like da restless spirit kinda f'ing?" 2D asked from the couch he laid sprawled on.

"Sort of."

"Oi! Dullard! Shift it!" Murdoc growled. 2D immediately obeyed and clambered to the floor. Murdoc sat and sipped his vodka "Now get on all fours."

2D was confused but did so anyway "Like 'vis?"

"Yeah." Murdoc pulled his feet up and rested them on 2D's back.

I sighed and ignored them.

Rover continued "I was thinking, maybe just for a while, I could hang out with you."

I smiled and nodded eagerly "Yeah! That'd be great!"

I heard Noodle protest form behind me "I don't know… Russel-san will not like."

"Got that right Noods!" Russel bellowed walking in. He was serious looking. He bent down "Now, you know that taking care of a zombie dog is a lot of responsibility." I saw through his serious face. He smiled "Rover can stay but only if he promises not to chew anybody."

Rover grinned "No worries, I won't."

"God," Murdoc muttered getting up from the sofa then walking out "I'd rather be watchin' Lassie…"

Ok ok… Short chapter but the thing is… I gotta get to bed! And with now definite limted internet acces since my dad is back, I might not be able to update for a while… o sorrys there!


	19. Chappie 19

**Chappie 19**

I sat in Murdoc's Winnebago reading one of my magazines. 2D had a big headache and I decide it would be best to leave him alone in his room and to stay with Murdoc for a while.

I found a very nice picture of Lee Ryan holding an adorable puppy. I loved Lee and I loved puppies "Murdoc?" I called to him.

"Yeah?" He answered from his bathroom probably taking more pills or whatever.

"Where'd you keep your scissors?"

Murdoc poked his head around the corner "For what?" I held up the picture and he sighed "I'll get 'em."

"Arigatou."

"Whatever…" I heard him grumble. He shuffled around the bathroom cupboards. Suddenly he yelped in shock. I sprung up and peered in to see what the matter was.

"Murdoc?" I saw him on his back on the floor. His expression turned from shock to anger. I looked back into the bathroom and saw, poking his cute face out of the toilet bowl, Rover.

"Thought I'd pop in to say hi." He said casually as he hopped out and shook toilet water all over Murdoc. He stood and pointed a finger at his snout.

"Ya liddle bugga! What are ya doin' in me toilet?"

Rover tilted his head slightly "Didn't you know? Zombies like myself or of any kind are quite accustomed to lavatory facilities."

I giggled "You still drink out of it?"

"Why yes of course." He burped and green coloured bubbles floated up. He shook his head "Oh, dreadful habit."

"Get out!" Murdoc shouted at my poor dead dog.

"Alright, I can take a hint **old** chap." Murdoc's left eyelid twitched at Rover's emphasis of 'old'. As he left, I quietly closed the door behind him and crawled back to my magazine. I knew Rover would be trouble.

"Hey!" I pointed an accusing finger at Murdoc "That's 2D's phone!" It had gone missing earlier and 2D was dumbstruck as to who took it. I, on the other hand, had my prime suspect and I had found the evidence!

"Phone?" Murdoc smiled innocently "I 'ave no idea whatcha goin' on 'bout!"

I reached down and pulled an empty packet of Prawn Cocktail crisps off the floor "What's that then?" I picked the phone up and examined it. It looked O.K.

"I didn't take it!"

"Yes you did!"

"No I didn't!"

I shook my head knowing it would turn into one of those "Yes No" conversations "Look," I sighed "I'm going to take this back to 2D and you will apologize to him right now!"

"But I-" he began. I stomped my foot down making the Winnebago tilt to one side briefly.

"Now!" I repeated. He grumbled as I made him march up to 2D's door. I knocked on it.

2D answered looking much better then before. He had a cute smile on his face. It soon changed to panic as he saw Murdoc and began to scuttle back "Uh, Muds? Ya not gonna 'urt me are ya?" He was shaking slightly.

Murdoc didn't reply. 2D glimpsed me behind him and sighed in relief. He came back over "Wassup?" he said more calm that I was there.

"Um…" I began "Murdoc has something to say to you."

"'e always does. 'nd it's oft'n rude." I shoved Murdoc forward and handed 2D his phone. I thought he was about to jump to Jupiter!

"Aw yeah!" he rejoiced "Me phone! Me baby!" he started skipping around.

"2D." I tried calming him. He kept prancing around like an idiot "2D"…. "2D!" I shouted this time. He turned, a little startled. I poked Murdoc hard in the back, he flinched.

"Uh…" He scratched his neck and hesitating "'bout yer phone, there, mate. M'sorry."

I was taken back. That was easy! 2D's eyebrows slanted in suspicion "Whatcha do te it?"

Muds didn't reply. 2D opened it up and switched it on. He slapped a hand onto his head gaped at his phone "Aw shit!" he yelled.

"What's wrong?" I asked concerned for 2D's cussing.

"Me… Me phone! I-It's filled with… PORNO!"

Murdoc laughed loudly. I whacked him across his head hard. He grunted but broke out into even more laughter.

"All me files? 'vere all gawn! I 'ad so much stuff on 'ere!"

Appalled by 2D's use of grammar and Murdoc's stupid phone fiddling, I shoved him out and grabbed 2D's phone. I started pressing loads of buttons trying to fix it. 2D curled up and the floor whining like a little baby, which was usual for him. I continued for ten whole minutes not a break and finally, got it back to normal.

"Done." I said happily. 2D sprung up and snatched the phone from me.

"Aw, f'anks so much Sam!" He started prancing around like a brain dead monkey again. I smiled. 2D was happy and… Remotely healthy again.

I smiled but heard as sound coming from 2D's bathroom. I walked past 2D who was still galumphing around like an idiot and into the bathroom. I pushed the door slightly and saw Rover with his head stuck down the toilet, wagging his tail. I heard him lapping up the toilet water. I nearly gagged.

"Rover!" I shouted. He turned quickly looking at me innocently then quickly whipping the lid shut. He grinned toothily, water dripping from his jaws. I folded my arms "Out!" His ears drooped and he grumbled what seemed like curses under his breath.

"Aw, 'ello Rover!" 2D greeted him. The dog piped up and smiled as 2D patted his head.

"2D, he was drinking out of your toilet." I said.

2D raised his eyebrow at me "So?"

My mouth fell open. He reached out and closed it. I shook his hand away "What?"

"Well," he started on his knees rubbing what was left of Rover's stomach "Really, I'd be against it ya know? Wiv' all da germs 'nd stuff but 'ven I figured, 'e's dead awready, ain't 'e?"

I groaned unable to think of a comeback to counter 2D's logic. Woah! 2D's logic? That's maybe a first! He was right, old Rover was dead so he couldn't get infected in anyway.

I walked out hopping to find a place, which was dark and completely quiet. I went to Greg's room. He was a quiet fish, the occasional bubble blow I admitted but he was nice company. The hallway to his room smelled clean as usual with its pastel white walls, not as yellow as the rest of Kong.

I slumped against a wall, far away from the fish-gut bucket definitely. Greg seemed to wave a small fin at me. I smiled back at him. I loved his little huge-toothed grin, so cute! In the corner, I clenched my knees to my chest and thought about stuff. I was often under-stress and this helped calm me down.

Alas, my "meditation" was interrupted unsurprisingly, by frantic screaming. It sounded like Noodle. I got up quickly and ran out. I glanced Greg giving me an apprehensive look. I entered the main corridors and saw Noodle come running down them.

"Sam!" she panted "Rover! He…" she couldn't finish. Behind her my deceased dog came trotting along happily, eyes closed. In his jaws, he mauled what looked like a pokemon figure. He kept trotting by. As he crossed paths with me, his eyes flicked up at me mischievously and he smiled cruelly. The pokemon figure was one of Mew, so I could see why Noodle was upset.

As I watched him trot away around a corner Noodle grabbed my arm.

"You! Get rid of him! He eaten all my pokemon collection!" she hissed at me. She then reached into her shirt pocket and pulled out the head of a chewed Rukario figure. Glaring at me she stomped off.

Great, Murdoc and Noodle hated Rover… Who next? 2D seemed to be O.K. with him, hopefully Russel would be too. After all, he was the one who let me keep him! I growled at myself, I knew I couldn't put the blame on someone else. Even though I didn't know how, this was my fault.

"ARGH!" that was definitely Murdoc's cry. I sighed and ran to where it came from.

I arrived and slapped my forehead. Old Rover had done it again!

"SAM! YOU'RE F. DOG PISSED ALL OVER MY WINNEBAGO!" He roared pointing at it. Cortez sat atop it squawking at me madly "AND THAT BASTARD TRIED MAKIN' A FREAKIN' MEAL OUTTA CORTEZ!"

"Ok," I said calmly putting my hand on his shoulder despite the fact he didn't like being touched "I know he is being awkward but please, I'll sort him out and plus, he's not staying for long."

Still, Murdoc's eyes bulged with rage. He had every right to be angry. Rover never did this in his days! Was it the newfound zombie gene all zombies got that made them all cocky?

I yanked him up by a collar I had put on him earlier and threw him onto the bed.

"Why the hell are you being so difficult?" I yelled at him.

Rover looked around anxiously, twiddling his tail with his forepaws.

"You were never this bad when you were alive!" my expression changed from angry to stressed-out "Please, tell me." Another thought came to my mind "And tell me why you want to stay a while anyway."

His eyes remained fixated to the floor "Well, don't you want to see me again?"

"Yes, of course. And I know about that whole restless spirit thing but, c'mon, seriously man, is it really necessary to be such a git?"

He sighed and looked me in the eyes "It's… A zombie thing."

I moaned "God! A zombie thing? Is that the best you can come up with? More like behavioral problems to me!"

"Maybe you're right."

I despised being angry with him like this and had to hug him "Look, just try and be less of a jerk, ok?"

"Alright." He scratched his ear with his back paw making his earrings jingle.

Next hour, however, he'd already got into trouble. I was playing zombie games with 2D when someone knocked so hard on his door it nearly collapsed. We both looked around. Russel stomped in, nostrils flaring. There was a sudden munch sound from the TV.

2D turned around "Aw man!" he groaned as his head was bitten off by a zombie. I didn't turn around because I knew Rover had done something.

Russel raised his arm from his back "Is THIS yours?" he murmured venomously pointing to the thing hanging from his arm. Sure enough, it was my dog. His teeth sunk deep into Russel's flesh. His tail wagging away, smiling.

"Rover!" I scolded "Drop it!" His ears drooped, his smile faded and his tail fell limp. I grabbed his collar and yanked him off.

"OW!" Russel shouted, holding his bleeding arm "We are getting rid of that thing!" Russel pointed hard at my dog's face. Rover dismissed it, extending his tongue across his face, licking it clean of blood.

He turned back around and said in his gruff, posh voice "Sorry, old boy." He didn't mean any of it.

I hadn't heard Russel's words. But, just for my well-being, he repeated them with more venom and anger dripping off each one then a bag of irritated rattlesnakes of the same sex!

"WE ARE GETTING RID OF HIM!"

Ro-ro go-go? No-no! WA! Ok review, and for those of you that the link I provided previously didn't work for, tough shit! lol


	20. Chappie 20

**Chappie 20**

"No!" I pleaded "He has yet to piss 2D off!"

"He and 2D think on the same level!" Russel retorted fastening a lead to Rover's collar. The dog moped in silence and started gargling as Russel yanked him outside and down the mountain. I followed nervously. I didn't know what he was going to do to him.

"Roll, roll, roll yer joint, and twist down da end, take a puff that's enough, pass it to a friend…" Murdoc sang cheerfully watching my dog being thrown out. He exhaled the cigarette smoke through his nose as he snickered "I don't see why Russ doesn't just hack 'im inte pieces! Not even a zombie could survive dat!"

"Yes it can, the different body parts would still be under the zombie's control." I disagreed.

"Ah," he put his finger up as if knowing more then me "But if one were to chop its head in half, then half again, it would have no chance of surviving." It was as if he was some master on zombie disembodying! He nodded, happy with his statement and popped the cigarette back into his mouth.

I couldn't argue, besides, he has lived next to zombie all the time so he was bound to know about them than me. But, I'm sure I was smarter then him in most categories.

"'ey!" 2D ran outside into the pouring rain "Whatcha doin' wiv' Rover?" he asked Russel who now wielded an axe.

"I'm getting' rid of him!"

"Wha-?" 2D took a step back "Ya can' do 'vat! It's Sam's dog!"

"Man, D. Don't you see he is puttin' the rest of us through hell at the moment?"

2D hesitated "'e's only bin 'ere… A day."

"And that's why we have to get rid of him, imagine what'll happen in a week."

Noodle skipped out, happy that the dog would be… Disposed of "Russel-san? How you plan on getting rid of the dog?" She asked peering nervously at the axe behind him.

"Uh… Well I was going to-" he stopped as I tried sneaking up on him and snatching the axe. I managed to get a grip on it "Hey!" he wheeled around, almost knocking 2D over.

"Oi! Watch it!" 2D growled as he dodged Russel.

"Leggo!" Russel shouted trying to pry me off the axe. I didn't say anything. I didn't want them to disembody my dog! Eventually, after minutes of struggling, Russel pulled me off and dropped me onto the floor.

Before I could reach for the axe again, Murdoc grabbed my arms and pulled me back "Oh, nah ya don't! Yer dog is gonna get what it deserves." I squirmed as much as possible but to no avail.

Russel raised the axe high. Noodle gasped "No Russel-san!". 2D dropped to the floor cowering and covering his head.

"Do it! Do it do it!" Murdoc encouraged holding my arms tight.

"Don't!" Rover threw his paws over his eyes and shook viciously. Making slight whimpering noises.

2D, Noodle, and me looked away when we heard the sickening series of thwacks. Murdoc kept watching. Since he was holding my arms and I turned around it was sort of like a hug. 2D parted his fingers over his eyes and peeped through. I heard him let out a sigh and Murdoc groaned loudly. Noodle let out a happy cry.

"Yay! Russel-san I knew you wouldn't chop Rover up." She ran over to him and gave him a hug.

"Huh?" Russel said scratching his head with the handle of the axe "Chop him up?" he looked at 2D who had been cowering on the floor then to me who was in Murdoc's arms. I nor Murdoc had realized we were hugging yet.

"Russ!" Murdoc snarled "You were meant ta kill it!" he paused "Again!" this time, instead of pausing he froze then growled very quietly in my ear "Geroff a me!" Seeing Rover alive I decided to mock Murdoc. I clung to him harder.

"You have beautiful eyes…" I muttered jokingly. He replied with a flattered and angry grunt and pushed me away. I laughed; he was so funny to wind up.

Turning serious now, I walked up to Russel "So, what did you do with that axe?"

He thought about the question for a second and stepped aside. He had chopped down an old, tall tree that had now blocked off the path that the zombies would follow to reach Kong Studios. There was no way one could get past it "It's to keep the rest of 'em buggers out. Including your dog."

Rover looked as if he had had a heart attack but breathed out and swept his ears and fur back on his head with his tongue proudly "I knew he wouldn't kill… No, killkill me."

"Ha! You had your tail between yer legs yer coward!" Murdoc snapped at him.

"Well, least Russ ain't axed 'im." 2D smiled.

"Hai." Noodle agreed.

I was happy he wasn't deaddead. But now, I would never see him again.

"Alright, time te go." Russel said looking from me to Rover. He backed away cautiously as Russel reached for him. In one hand, Russel picked him up. He must have been quite strong "Don't worry, Sam." Russel reassured "You can always come down and see him."

I smiled. Russel was so caring. He lowered Rover to the ground and I came over and kissed the dog on his nose and hugged him tight.

"See ya kiddo." He grinned, his eyes blinking separately in a weird but adorable way.

"Bye Rover-san!" Noodle waved busy on the muddy floor trying to find the pokemon figure that had dropped out of her pocket.

"G'bye liddle doggy." 2D ruffled his ears "Muds!" he called to Murdoc who was smoking another cigarette "Come say bye!"

Murdoc came over surprisingly. He bent down and looked like he was going to be nice. Suddenly he lashed out and made a grab for the dog's neck. Rover ducked to the side skillfully and whipped him across his face with his tail and walked back onto Russel's hand.

Murdoc growled and leaned against the fallen tree's trunk.

"Bye Rover, love you!" I smiled at him waving goodbye. He waved a paw then I saw him nod towards 2D and wink. I blushed but it wasn't visible in the rain. Russel pushed him up as high as he could and waited for Rover to scrabble up the rest of the way. He managed to reach the top, grinned at us then jumped down the other side.

Later that night, everyone sat in the lounge watching some zombie clips with popcorn. 2D was sprawled out on the floor with what looked like a small pool of drool in front of him. Russel sat in the middle of the couch with noodle to his right and Murdoc to his left. I sat next to Murdoc. He was bored too. I wasn't, and neither was Noodle. I wasn't sure about Russel, his white eyes were always expressionless.

The mess the zombie bunnies had created had been cleared up by the random demons that appeared around Kong. It was kind of cool having someone to clean up loads of stuff for you and not even complain!

"Aw, man, I can't believe you guys thought I was gonna chop Rover up!" Russel said breaking the TV's hold on us.

"Well, when you hold a axe up high on your head it would seem that way." Noodle said mouthful of popcorn.

"Yeah, I was sorta freaked out!" I admitted.

"Whatever…" Murdoc grumbled, angry that Russel hadn't slice Rover's head in two "You know, Russ, that'd been a great show a character."

"I aint the killin' kind."

We watched more TV. Murdoc was getting agitated and kicked 2D's leg "Oi! Tuss-fuck, move! Yer in the bloody way!"

2D didn't move, instead his hand slipped from supporting his head and his face fell into the pool of drool making a slight splash. I had to laugh.

I missed Rover already but, hey, a zombie is a zombie! And besides, he did stink! Also, drinking outta the toilet? Not nice!

Yay! party sounds 20th chapter! WoOt! yAhOo! And guess what…. More's on the way! I've been off school for like a week and a little maybe? And return on the 22nd so im happy! 


	21. Chappie 21

**Chappie 21**

"But I dun' wanna!" 2D moaned. He sat with his arms folded like an angry little toddler.

"C'mon!" I encouraged "You so have to! You guys are always at each other's necks and I think you both should sort this out!" I pulled him up. He looked away "Stop being such a drama queen!"

He raised his eyebrow "Ya know, people 'ave always said I'd be good in da actin' business." I couldn't believe he even thought about it. I shook my head and threw a smallish bag to him. He caught it.

The reason he was having a paddy was that I wanted him to go over to Murdoc's Winnebago for a sleepover. I could've sworn Murdoc dropped dead when I told him the idea but, after hours of poking his head, annoying him and tickling him with a fluffy pink boa he gave in. I had thought about Murdoc coming to 2D's room but there was no way I'd be sleeping in the same room as two boys! The two were always fighting and I thought if they got to know each other, they'd be better mates. Of course, I also wanted some me time.

"Please 2D?" I began to beg "Do it for me? Well, if not then do it for… For… Me?"

He grumbled "Aw… Awright 'ven." It was easy to tell he was reluctant. I smiled and hugged him.

"Thank you."

"Are ya sure Muds went along wiv' 'vis?" I could tell 2D still didn't believe me about Murdoc agreeing to this arrangement.

I nodded. He sighed "C'mon, off with ye!" I patted him on his back as he stumbled outside holding his bag. He turned around and gulped.

"Bye!" I said behind him closing the door.

Third person POV

2D flinched as the door shut behind him and shook vigorously. He shook his head and took a deep breath. He assured himself that Sam's idea was ok and that he wouldn't return a beaten pulp. Controlling his apprehensiveness, he walked up to the Winnebago quickly.

His eyes flicked side to side. Slowly, he reached out and knocked on the door. As he heard shuffling inside he took to the kind remark left on Murdoc's door.

_F. Off!_

Yanking the door open, knowing who was outside, Murdoc stepped out, venom seeping through his flaring veins.

"H-hi Murdoc." 2D stuttered.

Murdoc clenched his fists and bit his tongue to refrain from slamming the door in his face and to keep control over what he was about to do. Swallowing his pride, he stepped aside "Come in then."

2D knew this was as difficult for Murdoc as it was for him. He stepped inside cautiously, avoiding the hole in the steps.

Murdoc slammed the door and trumped over to his couch. The taste of his own blood from his tongue calmed him and he continued to watch TV.

2D didn't what to do. He put his bag down by the door and sat on the arm of the couch, not wanting to disturb his 'roommate'. He twiddled his thumbs nervously. He was extremely uncomfortable and shuffled around as quietly as he could.

A mobile rang, it was Murdoc's. The ring tone was his bass playing part in the song 'Feel Good' and nothing else. Without taking his eyes of the TV he reached to a small side table and fumbled for his phone. After a few seconds of trying to grab it, he got frustrated and turned away from the TV. He grabbed it and flipped it up.

It was a text message. He read it to himself…

_U look aftr 2D wel nd let im do wat e wans nd no hitin or punchin im or ill b breathin dwn ur neck da rst o ur life!_

_XxXSammy LeeXxX _

( ' ""()

("( 'o', )

(")(")(,)

Sam had sent him a threatening text message and had left her little teddy signature to prove it was her. No one else knew how to do it, not even 2D, the phone wiz-kid. He was wise to know that Sam was right. She would annoy him the rest of his life if he didn't do what she wanted.

He snarled at himself _look at cha, yer scared of a 15-year-old gal and whatta you? 30! Yeah! A full-grown adult! I've the right to vote, to drive, to drink, to 'ave sex! Well, she sorta 'as that one but I 'ave the rest! I'm superior to 'er! Well… she can pack quite a punch and she could always call on Russ… Shit_

"Muds?" 2D asked leaning over to see if he was ok. He had been staring into space for a few minutes.

"Huh?" He snapped out of his stare and blinked to clear his vision "Uh… Yeah, whatever…" as 2D turned away, Murdoc added "You liddle faggot…"

O.o its short! Cool! Ok I gtg I'm signing off!

Ð.å.R.€ tø ƒ€€L G¤¤Ð


	22. Chappie 22

**Chappie 22**

"Waddaya wan' fer food?" Murdoc's voice shouted from the Winnebago kitchen.

"Uh, waddaya 'ave?" 2D asked not taking his eyes from the TV with a beer in his hand, slouched on the couch. He thought it was strange Murdoc had let him be comfortable without being pulverized yet. He didn't bother to take any notice though.

There was a grumble and a smash of glass "Prawn Cocktail crisps?"

2D shivered with disgust, he hated Prawn Cocktail crisps "Nah, I 'ate 'em."

Murdoc walked back in and threw a packet in his face "Tough shit Tuss-fuck. That's all I 'ave." He nearly sat on top of 2D who wisely shifted away.

2D grimaced at the taste of the crisp he forced himself to pop into his mouth and shuddered. Murdoc was half-way through his packet. 2D read the package out of boredom because Murdoc had started to watch porn again.

He sighed deeply and his attention averted from the TV to the rest of the Winnebago. It looked cleaner than usual, or from what he had seen of it anyway. The level of beer cans and disposed porno magazines wasn't ankle high allowing big patches of the floor to be visible revealing age-old stains that had probably been there since the dawn of time. The moose head that hung to the right of the door had been groomed and the fleas that once inhabited it seemed to be extinct. Through the almost always shut blinds, he saw that the windows had only a few smudges smeared across them. The huge hole in the hole behind the couch had been loosely repaired.

An idea floated from the dark depths of 2D's head. He reached into his pocket and pulled out an ancient lollypop. It was blue with lint and fluff hanging off it. He had had it for years and no matter how long it would remain in his mouth, it never wore down. It allowed him to relieve his boredom with its unearthly taste. He stuck in his mouth forcefully, smiling as he did so. He closed his eyes as his vision blurred. When he reopened them, he saw more clearly.

Murdoc allowed a loud, revolting burp to erupt from his stomach and enhanced it by forcing it out harder. He then ran his tongue over his teeth quickly, picking out any stray bits of food. He glanced to 2D and focused on the white stick protruding from his mouth "'ey, dullard, what's that?" He gestured towards the stick.

2D tilted his head slightly at him and answered with the lollypop sticking through the gap where his front teeth once were "Oh, 'vis?" He pointed to the lollypop in question.

Murdoc rolled his eyes "Nah, I'm talkin' 'bout the bloody pitchfork stickin' outta ya head! Whatcha f'ink?"

2D looked confused at Murdoc's remark and, without realizing that it was sarcasm, lifted his hand to the back of his head, and turned around slightly.

Murdoc slapped a hand to his face and grumbled with near worn out patience "Yes, the stick stikin' outta yer gob."

"Oh, yeah, it's me lil' lollypop, 'elps me relieve da stress 'nd boredom I sometimes get." He scratched the back of his head, his hand running over the two dents in the back. He flinched as a slight spear of pain shot through his skull.

In reply, Murdoc grunted and stared back at the TV. He didn't watch any of it really, to tell the truth, he was bored too. Usually he would be out getting laid and drunk, but no, he is busy baby-sitting 2D. He snarled at the thought angrily.

Suddenly, the two heard a squawk come from an outside window. 2D was about to get up but Murdoc pushed down on his head to lift himself up to see what was outside. After rubbing his head, which probably had Murdoc's handprint on it since 2D bruised like a banana, he stepped over to the window too.

He looked at Murdoc curiously, as a grin spread over his face and his mismatched eyes narrowed, but then had to turn away at the stench of his breath. He coughed a few times. He had to stumble back as something rammed into the window knocking it open and flew in. It landed expertly and Murdoc's outstretched arm.

"Cortez, where 'ave yer been?" Murdoc stroked the raven gently "I ain't seen yer after dem bloody bunnies attacked us!"

2D stood up quickly, not wanting the Raven to spot him. Alas, it did and glared at him with equal hatred his master shared. 2D gulped, that bird was always after him for no reason. Maybe it was because Murdoc had taught it to despise 2D.

"Face-ache, come say 'i te Cortez." He said wickedly, knowing 2D's fear of the bird "Pretty black bird ain't 'e?"

2D face scrunched in confusion "Nah, it ain't a blackbird, it's a raven."

Murdoc spat on the floor and allowed Cortez to fly off somewhere deep into the Winnebago. He walked up to 2D and stared at him menacingly. 2D prepared himself for a punch but received a painful whack to the head. It wasn't as painful as a punch anywhere else and he was grateful for that but dared not let it show.

My POV

I ran over to the Winnebago to check on how 2D and Muds had been doing for the past half-hour. Hopefully, 2D wouldn't have been injured yet.

I knocked on the door only to be greeted by it flinging open and 2D jumping out in fear, landing in my arms like in Scooby-Doo.

"'ide me!" he squealed almost suffocating me. My knees buckled and I dropped him but slipped and fell down myself. I blew some of my hair out of my face. 2D smiled innocently, the lollystick protruding from the gap in his teeth making him look even more cute.

Murdoc came out and smirked at us on the floor but saw it was me and quickly wiped it off. He hid something behind his back "Uh…" His eyes glanced at something behind him "Sam, whaddaya doin' 'ere?"

I stood and brushed some dirt off my skirt I was wearing. It was the pretty, light blue frill mini-skirt I had for like… Ever! Sorry, off the subject, back to the story "Murdoc, what have you done to 2D?" I pointed to 2D cowering on the floor like a poor baby kitty who got scared by a ball of yarn.

"I uh…" He gulped slightly.

I giggled "Aw, you're having a 2D moment!"

"'ey! 'vat ain't funny…" 2D said, no emotion in his voice. Murdoc growled. I managed to see something light green he was holding behind him.

"What are you hiding, Murdoc?" I asked.

He hesitated. I knew he wasn't going to show me so I pounced on him and tried yanking it out of his hands.

"Oi! Gerroff!" He barked. I climbed onto his shoulders and started punding his head. He didn't feel it but I'm sure having a fifteen-year-old jump and perch on your shoulders isn't all that comfortable.

I let out a yelp as I fell off. Luckily, 2D caught me from behind.

"Are ya brain dead or sum'ink?" Murdoc began to rant "You don't just 'op on anyone's shoulders! You're bloody heavy!"

"I hope by heavy you don't mean fat." I snapped loudly folding my arms.

He sighed and muttered very quietly "No…"

"Good." I saw what he was holding that had scared 2D so badly "Broccoli!"

"Uh… I was just getting' it outta the fridge 'nd…" Murdoc tried searching for an excuse.

"'e chased me 'round wiv' it! I 'ate Brocclee!" 2D protested stepping back from the broccoli Murdoc held.

"I can't leave you two for five minutes, can I?" Much to my surprise, they both shook their heads, eager for me to call the sleepover off. Well, too bad for them, I wasn't "Well, despite that fact, I will not call off the sleepover." Moans of distress uttered from both boys "I'll keep a closer eye on you two." I pondered for a second "A spy-cam!"

Murdoc snickered "Where ya gonna find one of those?"

I shrugged "I'm sure Noodle will have one." I skipped off to retrieve the spy-cam leaving Murdoc and 2D outside the Winnebago.

"Well, dis is a barrel of laughs, ain't it, dullard?" Murdoc growled sitting on the Winnebago steps.

"Uh?" 2D scratched his head avoiding the dents in the back "Where?" He looked around.

Murdoc put his head in his hand to muffle a long moan.

Moo! Guess what? I got lost in Narnia the other day, following a little elf. I saw this goat guy and started chasing him. Then I ran into a tree and woke up. Yesterday I saw Ice Age 2… Scrat the saber-toothed squirell and Eddie & Crash, the two possums, are so adorable and FLUFFY! And I have a whole other bunch of reasons why I might be related to Sid… . . … DOH! . 


	23. Chappie 23

**Chappie 23**

"Can we break 'vis f'ing?" 2D asked Murdoc peering into the shiny glass of the newly installed spy-cam.

"I dunno but we're gonna find out…" Murdoc replied wielding a hung of wood with a nail in the top. The exact same one he chased a news reporter with after a misquote. It made the front page "Mumbley Muds Kills Journalist in Muddled Misquote Horror" He said that the picture of him really caught his personality.

"Ah!" 2D yelped and ducked thinking Murdoc was going to hit him.

"I ain't gonna hit yer dullard!" He said shaking the wooden plank warningly near 2D's face. He paused and stood "Hmm. Actually, y'know, that ain't such a bad idea."

"I-I-I wouldn't try i-it Muds, Sam's w-watchin' us f'rough da spy-cam." 2D stuttered moving hastily away from possible death.

"Not when I'm done with it!" With that, he closed his eyes and brought the plank crashing down on the spy-cam. Splinters flew everywhere as the force of the hit struck the smooth surface of the device. Murdoc opened one eye and stared through it in disbelief. He dropped the plank and disappeared into his bedroom to find a more formidable weapon, muttering curses as he went.

2D took his attention from his irritated band member to the should-be-shattered camera. It hadn't budged a bit and didn't have one scar on it. This was definitely one strong camera!

Murdoc came back out wielding an arsenal of various weapons to whack the camera. He dropped the pile on the couch and tossed 2D a crowbar. The weapon of Murdoc's choice was a mace. 2D wanted to ask where he got all the dangerous tools from but he figured that he was better off not knowing.

"Alright, on the count o' three we'll start whacking the f'ing like 'vere no tomorrow." Murdoc said holding the mace tightly.

"Uh…"

"1,2,3!" Murdoc shouted impatiently ignoring 2D hesitation. Both started hitting the camera simultaneously. After random whacks they fell into a rhythm…_ Whack, Thwack, Whack, Thwack, Whack, Thwack, Whack, Thwack…_This went on for half-an-hour. Samantha sat on the other side watching the two boys tire themselves out but quickly became bored, pulled out her Gamecube and plugged it into the TV. She still kept an eye on them though.

"Muds, I dun' wanna 'it it anymore!" 2D whined dropping his crowbar.

"Do you wan' some privacy? Or do you wan' a girl watchin' yer every move?" Murdoc snapped continuing his assault on the unmoved camera.

"'vat f'ing is like. Made outta Titanium or summink." 2D sighed trying to figure out what to do. Suddenly, an idea popped into his head although one might not have called it a good one "I know Muds!" he lowered his voice below Sam's hearing "We could get summink te cova it!"

Murdoc stopped and stared at 2D who was looking quite chuffed with himself. He knew it was no use beating the camera up because it wouldn't break but having someone watching your every move is a little unnerving.

2D began working on his idea and he managed to think of a way to improve it "Well, instead o' just covarin' it we could git a picture of us 'nd stick it te da camera." He whispered.

Murdoc didn't hesitate "Whatever, if you can find some paper in 'ere 'ven we can go on with yer idea, what've I got te lose?" he paused and added "But I ain't lookin' fer it, dullard."

"Yeah, I know you won' cos yer laz-" 2D covered his mouth and gulped.

"Whatcha call me, face-ache?" Murdoc growled turning back around. He glared down at the cowering 2D and spat at him. It just missed him and landed on the floor. Murdoc then dropped on the couch to continue drinking and watching TV.

2D stayed still for a while then got to finding some paper for them to draw themselves on. He looked through piles and piles of junk, beer cans, machine parts, bits of ripped up chairs, sofas etc. He even made twelve pounds while searching but kept it secret from Murdoc.

Eventually he found a clean sheet that was crumpled but better than nothing.

"'ey! Muds I found some!" he shouted out.

"Great, where are ya?" Murdoc said looking in the direction 2D's voice came from. All he saw was a fairly large pile of junk. 2D's head then popped out of the side and his hand pushed out and held a piece of paper. The junk under him gave way and he tumbled down the pile and hit the floor on his stomach. Murdoc went over and swiped the paper from him.

2D had also found a pen. Murdoc drew himself first. Every time 2D tried to see, Murdoc would push him away. The picture he drew of himself wasn't that bad. Many mistakes but it would pass for him anyway.

"'ere ya go Da Vinci. Yerr meant to be an artist ain't ya?" Murdoc threw it to 2D who started drawing immediately. Murdoc tried to see but 2D kept getting in the way. The pen in his hand was going like the clappers! He finished quicker than Murdoc and looked admirably at his picture. He had drawn the background as well and fixed up Murdoc's drawing too.

"Done, Muds." 2D called. Murdoc came through from his room and looked at the picture. 2D had completely changed him. He looked meaner then he drew before and 2D took the courtesy of adding a beer belly. This wasn't an insult to Murdoc but when he looked at how freakishly thin 2D had drawn himself compared to him…

"Gimme the pen, I forgot summink." Murdoc snarled snatching the pen from 2D. He drew over 2D's perfect drawing of himself and overlapped the think body with a large circle making him look really big. He then added to the shirt "I'm StAhOoPiD" and did various other things to the drawing to make 2D look like a complete prat.

"Alright," Murdoc sneered "It's done."

"Lemme see!" 2D said eagerly trying to sneak a peek at the picture once more. However, Murdoc had already pinned it to the camera.

"Right, it's done." Murdoc said eyes gleaming evilly. He grabbed 2D's head in a headlock and started punching him viciously in the face.

"Muds! Stop it!" 2D cried trying to break free. Alas, he was at the mercy of Murdoc. Wait… What mercy?

AH! 2D get pummeled! WA! O.K. Review please! Sorry these chapter seemed to get smaller its just that… I'm excited! My Birf'day is coming up! April 21st. Yay!


	24. Chappie 24

**Chappie 24**

2D sniffed again. He had two tissues stuffed up his nose and the glare from the TV burned his eyes. All of his face hurt. He couldn't quite remember how Murdoc had messed up his face but he knew one thing… It was painful.

"Ah! Dullard! Shut the F. up! Quite yer bloody damn sniffin'! I'm watchin' summink!" Murdoc yelled again at 2D chucking a beer can at him, which bounced of his head. 2D didn't know what was on TV his ears had bled slightly. His eyes purple and opened ever so slightly. His nose all a bloody mess. Bruises and cuts along his forehead and cheeks. As the beer can connected with the side of his head, he fell forward, blacking-out.

Murdoc was surprised at 2D tilting off the sofa and smashing face-first into the hard Winnebago floor. However, he realized 2D made the perfect footrest "'ey, f'anks Tussfuck." He sneered throwing his legs onto 2D's uplifted back. He felt him wince but then go limp. It didn't concern him of course.

Slowly, Murdoc leaned to the right to see if 2D really was out-cold. He was. Beaming with delight, eyes flicking side to side deviously, he reached over and grabbed the remote. He flicked through the usual crap channels until he found the movie channel. He grunted happily, seeing Shakespeare's Macbeth on. He leaned back and relaxed.

Omg… he like Shakespeare… I don't even know him . . I still love him . Happy birfday to moi! Yesh yesh last Friday. Robbie Williams concert AMAZING we were close enough and he was funny. He did the sexy camel lol and me and my best mate Kirstie were standing for 7 hours straight. I was like… omg……… EDIT: I forgot to submit this ages ago! ; woops!


	25. Chappie 25

**Chappie 25**

"M-Muds?" 2D mumbled, then he realized the pain throbbing in his face. He started groaning in pain and clutched his face as he sat up.

"Ah!" Murdoc screeched and grabbed the remote to switch off the Shakespearian channel to some hardcore monster truck rally "You bloody git! You scared the life right outta me!"

"My face! Muds! My face is paining!"

Murdoc thought about the word "paining". It had a strange sound to it… He shook the thought from his mind "I don't care!"

2D stopped screaming and looked hurt. His hands dropped to his lap and tears welled up behind his swelled eyes.

Murdoc was confused "What?"

2D's bottom lip trembled.

"What?" Murdoc said again.

"WAAAAAAAAAAAA!" 2D cried and ran into Murdoc's bedroom and slammed the door.

I yawned. Jeez… How long had I been asleep? I looked at the clock… It was 4pm. An hour. I stretched and realized I was sitting in front of the monitor connected to Murdoc's Winnebago. Through blurry eyes, I squinted. I saw 2D… A really fat 2D next to a deformed looking Murdoc. I rubbed my eyes and gasped. It was a drawing! 2D must be in trouble!

I ran out of the room and towards Murdoc's Winnebago. I skidded to a halt when I saw it was shaking. This seemed very dodgy. I had horrid visions appearing in my mind. I shivered and gagged. I heard shouting and banging inside. I jogged to the front door and knocked. It fell to my feet on the first tap of my fist.

Even though I was uninvited I stepped in. I saw Murdoc angrily banging on his bedroom door.

"What's up?" I asked, waling up to him.

He growled at the door and turned to me "Stupid face-ache has gone 'nd locked himself inside my room!"

"What have you done now?"

Murdoc looked all innocent "Nufink!"

I raised an eyebrow at his pathetic attempt to lie "Go sit down."

"But-"

"Now!" I shouted and pointed to the couch. As he reluctantly shuffled over to it, he mumbled curses under his breath and sat, arms folded and watched a blank television screen. The kind that submitted that annoying "BEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEP!" sound all the time.

"2D! It's Sam." I said knocking on the door. I heard his sniffing and sobbing inside. I bit my bottom lip. What has Murdoc done this time? "2D, please, come out." There was a silence… A long silence… A very long silence.

Eventually, after nearly falling asleep with my head leaned against the Winnebago wall, drool dripping out of my mouth (Murdoc told me off and that I shouldn't drool onto his carpet as it ruins the colour, not that it wasn't ruined already…), the door opened and 2D's swollen eye peered out.

"Sam." He whispered.

I snored then snorted as I shook my head and woke up "Yeah?" I felt a bit groggy "Wazzit?"

He opened the door wider and allowed me to step inside. I gasp when I saw the state of him "Oh… 2D… What'd he do to you? I know you and him have your moments but this…"

2D sniffed. I hugged him. I felt so bad. I should have never of forced to sleepover here… It wasn't even a whole day and Murdoc has battered up 2D pretty bad.

I had had it. I wasn't going to speak to Murdoc again. Never ever.

I grabbed 2D's hand and pulled him out of the Winnebago. Murdoc followed.

"'ey! Where are yer goin'?" he called after us, but I ignored him.

I shut the door on his face as he followed. I took 2D to the bathroom and began to touch up his wounds.

"I… I'm sorry fer 'vis." He winced as I placed a cotton ball tipped with surgical spirit on a cut on his head. I held an icepack to the side of his head with my other hand.

Smiled "You have nothing to be sorry for." I pulled the bloody and tattered tissues from his nose and cleaned it up a bit. I had to stand on tiptoes since he was taller than me.

"You think Murdoc will cause more trouble?"

I stopped and lowered my stand. A puzzled expression appeared on my face "Who?"

Sorry for the supreme lateness of this chapter and me neglecting this story. I have had exams and I was writing other stories and ive been lazy… etc. sorry this is short but ill try harder to write more!


	26. Chapter 26

**Chappie 26**

"Today is random day!" I screamed gleefully, bouncing around 2D's room and on his bed like a bunny… I had turned on his stereo and played "DJ Birdy's Bird Dance" at high volume and was jumping and boogieing to it "WOO!"

2D stood in a corner still in his pajamas. I had fixed all his scratches and bruises and sent him to bed early then, eventually, I fell asleep too. Woke up earlier than him so I got dressed in my favourite three-quarter length jeans and my "Love, Hate, FCUK" pink top, and started going insanely hyper. No one had ever seen me go insanely hyper… The Gorillaz were about to find out.

"C-Calm down, Sam!" He stammered, clearly freaked out by my crazy antics.

I grabbed his hands and swung him around "Wee! Dance 2D! It's random day!" I let go and he stumbled backwards and nearly fell into his bathroom.

He shook his head "So?"

I stopped, grinned at him and giggled "It's the only day in a year where I can be weird without getting too many looks…" I sighed and continued seriously "It's a day where… I feel I'm accepted… That I fit in."

2D smiled "But we all accept ya. I ain't neva 'eard of Random Day, though."

I laughed "Of course not! I made it up! All my old friends supported it no matter how reluctant they were…" A look of worry spread on my face "You will support it too, right, 2D?"

He scratched his head "Well… Yea' sure. 'course I will."

I smiled "Don't worry, you don't have to do anything. Just remember. Anything I say or do, no matter how weird or random it is, it's because it's my favourite day of the year and because I'm hyper.

The stereo then switched to "Blur-Woo Hoo."

2D raised an eyebrow "Oi! I remember singin' 'vis song!"

"Well, duh! Y'know Damon Albarn?"

2D nodded "Yeah, he hangs out wiv' some Hewlett guy…"

"Jamie Hewlett, you mean."

"Yeah that guy."

"You and Damon have the same voice yadda yadda yadda… So you think his songs are yours and whatever." I grabbed two wires, one red one yellow and tied them together. A small yellow spark fizzled then vanished. I grinned, scarily enthusiastically.

"Oh." He still looked puzzled.

Suddenly, the music switched to "Fall Out Boy-Dance Dance" my eyes widened.

"Uh, Sam?" 2D took a step forward but before he knew it I roared out of the room and up the car park stairs. The song blasted through every speaker in the studio so it was everywhere. I had spent all morning connecting all the speakers and such.

I ran around, screaming at the top of my lungs "HAPPEH RANDOM DAY!"

Murdoc came out of his Winnebago, surprisingly, he was dressed. I didn't hear him say anything, he just slowly made his way to the breakfast hall. I passed Russel's room, his door open; he must be in the breakfast area. Then I roared down some stairs and sped up after I past Noodle's room. She came out and called to me but I didn't hear.

I arrived at the food hall. Sure enough, Russel was there and close behind my entry came 2D and Noodle. Murdoc must be taking his time.

I nearly glomped 2D by accident as I galloped on all fours across the floor, under tables and over benches to a seat next to Noodle.

"What is this music?" Noodle asked, shuffling a safe distance away from me as I plopped down in my seat.

"Huh?" I asked, a little out of breath. I brushed a stray piece of my hair from my face and tucked it behind my ear "Oh, um… I've just connected all the speakers in Kong to 2D's bedroom stereo and I'm playing all the songs that let loose my optimism."

"That don't sound good." I heard Murdoc mock as he entered. I dropped silent and turned my back to him as he took his seat "'ey, 2D-ents, what's wrong with 'er?" he whispered to 2D. He simply shrugged in reply.

Russel looked from me to Murdoc. He knew Muds must have done something really bad for me not to talk to him. He murmured to Noodle but I didn't hear what it was.

The song faded slowly but I didn't care. Russel stood up and walked up to me. I could tell he was concerned.

"What has Muds done?" he asked bending down to my eye level.

I sniffed. I had one or two tears swirling behind my usual insensitive looking eyes. I didn't make eye contact "Nothing."

"C'mon, you can tell me." He encouraged.

I shook my head and left the table. Despite my overflowing buckets of optimism that I had fused into my brain when I was born, I really didn't want to be comforted at that time. I opened the cafeteria doors and swung them shut behind me. I sighed and slumped against a wall "God, what happened to my hyperness on Random Day?" I whispered to myself, loudly in disappointment. I looked down the long corridor. I hated being depressed on such a wonderful day with the sun shining, which was a very rare occurrence at Kong.

I bolted upright and quickly ran down the beautifully sunlit corridor when I heard footsteps approach the exit to the cafeteria. I skidded around the corner just as the doors opened. I stopped as a thought dawned on me. _This is my day. No one else's. Better than a Birthday or Christmas… Hell, maybe better than Happy Hugday! Why the F. am I so depressed and why am I running? So Murdoc ticked me off, doesn't mean he should ruin my day! I just won't talk to him. Simple._ I turned around and saw Noodle. She came up to me.

"What you up to today?"

I shrugged "Oh nothing much, just going to America, Washington, to assassinate the president and save the enslaved fox-eared flatworm slaves of the far away land of Bubbalooga and give free Garibaldi's biscuits to the three kings of Jack's ass so they may bless me with the power of a million bees. I will then use that power to fly to Neverland and blow up Peter Pan because he owes me five grand and then I'll look for that ticking crocodile and ride it to Narnia to see the master of blueballs for free chips made exactly like KFC's." I didn't even gasp for breath. I just smiled at Noodle's confused expression.

"What?" was her only reply. I laughed and told her I was only following the day's tradition. She giggled. She then sighed "I need to find Mike."

"Mike? Your monkey?"

She nodded.

"I think he's in the landfill. Probably looking for his hat that Murdoc threw out last week."

"Okay, arigatou!"

"Kochira Koso…" I paused and then added "Watashi wa baka desu!" Watashi wa baka desu meaing I am an idiot.

Noodle looked seriously freaked out with a raised eyebrow. I shrugged. She shook her head and ran off to search for Mike.

I began to walk along the corridor when I wondered why no music was playing. I growled. The fuse must have broken. With bared teeth, strangely sharp even with braces, I marched down to the fuse box at the end of the car park. I admit I was no mechanic so I just pounded on the box. After seven punches I had a little surge of electicity surge up my arm and down my leg. I tickled. So I hit it again. And Again and again and again.

When I got bored and had enough of that, I heard the speakers click back to life… Only something was wrong…

The song that began playing was Limp Bizkit's "Rollin" the uncensored version. My left eyelid twitched and I flipped out. I was horrified! I couldn't do anything about it. My pupils dilated. I couldn't stay still on the spot. I was shuffling from side to side, crouched down like an animal. Which maybe the only thing to best describe me, a freakishly weird feral animal. I jumped up and down, beating my fists on the ground. I stomped, leaving small marks in the tarmac. As the swearing (the F word features in the song quite a bit) began, I bellowed out a howl of sorts that I had tried top contain. I set off, loping mindlessly across the car park on all fours.

--" you should of seen me at the prom…


	27. Chappie 27

**Chappie 27**

I realized I was loping across the car park too fast and skidded to try and halt myself but I was too late. I crashed into Murdoc's Winnebago. At first, I slammed into it and was stuck to the side like a piece of gum. Then, gradually, and much to my dismay, a loud creaking noise accompanied by the slow toppling of the Winnebago flooded the usually quiet car park. I gulped just before it crashed onto it's side with me on top.

Still unable to control my actions I stood and banged my fists crazily on the metal surface leaving dents and I howled madly.

"What the F. do ya think yer doin'?" I heard Murdoc shouted, obviously in shock.

I stopped and stared at him. He didn't falter seeing the wildness in my eyes. All the anger and rage I felt about him built up inside me. Without me even knowing I was about to, I leapt from the Winnebago side and crashed into Murdoc, somersaulting as I knocked him backwards.

"Gerroffa me!" He flailed about.

I growled deeply, saliva dripped from my jaws… Eww…

"Holy shit! Yer gots rabies!"

I wasn't sure what I was about to do, maybe gauge his eyes out, rip out his innards, re-brake his nose… I didn't know, but, if it wasn't for the sudden appearance and squealing of 2D, I knew it would have been bad.

"What da 'ell? Sam! What's wrong wiv' ya!" He ran over. However, before he could grab me, I hissed and bolted off, among the cars and through a weak metal grate into the graveyard. He helped Murdoc up "Ya awright, Muds?"

"Look what she did to me Winnebago!" He grabbed his hair and started pulling it out.

"Calm down!" 2D tried to calm him but it didn't work. Suddenly, he had an idea… A very… Freakishly stupid idea. He ran to get Noodle and Russel.

Howling along with the various zombies that patrolled around and charging through small ferns and shrubs, jumping over headstones, weaving through graves, I galloped through the graveyard, mindlessly.

Soon, I skidded to a halt in the mud in front of a long pet-sized coffin made of stone. I clambered clumsily on top of it and started knocking on it loudly.

A grunt and a mumble followed by a familiar claw pushing aside the coffin lid and accompanied by a mutilated body slumping over the side sleepily. It was Rover. He looked at me, not recognizing me at first but then smiling and wagging his tail.

"I see it's Random Day then." He grinned. I grabbed him and gave him a long bone-crushing hug. He managed to squeeze out from my grip with a pop landing on his face in the mud. He stood, shaking it off his muzzle "Well, glad to see you decided to visit me."

I nodded rapidly, bouncing up and down.

His tongue slid through a hole in his snout and around one of his ears, wrapping around a green worm and pulling it back through the gap and into his mouth and added a sickening squish as tooth met squishy rubbery slime "So… Where are the others?" he asked looking behind him to the mountain.

I, of course, being too busy chewing my foot, gurgling and growling, did not reply.

"We're right here!" Russel's voice boomed. I bolted up right, completely alert but was too slow. The four band members leaped form behind Rover, he didn't even see them, and headed straight for me.

Before I could react, Murdoc grabbed me by the neck, choking me, and threw me into a bag held open by 2D. Noodle then did a quick not and gave it to Russel who slung it over his shoulder. I snarled and kicked inside the bag.

Noodle walked up to Rover "She always like this?"

Rover chuckled "Once a year. And, just try to keep her form any Limp Bizkit songs."

"Next thing ya know we'll need and instruction manual!" Murdoc snorted. He lumbered up to Russel "C'mon, Russ, up ya go." He hit his fellow band member like some kind of packhorse. My snarling was suddenly interrupted as I burped and I was quiet after that.

Obviously not feeling the insult, Russel started back up to Kong.

Rover began to follow when Murdoc turned and pointed in his face "Oh no! You ain't comin' back."

"Aww, leave him alone, Muds." 2D protested, pulling his hand away from Rover, mostly for Murdoc's safety of not getting his hand chomped on.

"No worries. It's quite alright. I'm used to being hated." Rover sighed and shrugged "That's what being a zombie is all about."

All I heard then was some whispering. Something about a television and a DVD. Like Rover was giving a solution to my craziness.

2D and Noodle smiled and quickly ran to catch up with Russel. Murdoc followed with a grumble of curses.

"See ya, Rover!" 2D shouted back.

"Sayonara!" Noodle added.

Rover waved his paw. He yawned and leapt back into his crypt, closing the lid behind him.

Inside Kong, Russel tipped the bag up and I fell out landing on my stomach in the T.V. room. Before I could ran away, Murdoc and 2D grabbed my arms and pinned me to the floor as Noodle tied ropes, binding me to the sofa. As the two let go, I couldn't move. I was stuck, facing the T.V.

Noodle was ready to push play on the DVD. She frowned, uncertain "Russel-san. You think this will work?"

Russel scratched his baldhead "It should. After what Rover said." He shrugged "What else is there to do?"

"Gaah! Lemme outta here first!" Murdoc yelled, scrambling for the door. He ran out, probably to fix his Winnebago as well as escape whatever was coming on T.V.

Russel and 2D exited slowly. Noodle raised her eyebrow unsure if Rover's idea would work, but clicked the remote button and put it out of my reach. She then skipped out and watched through the glass pane in the side of the room with Russel and 2D.

The T.V. started. I kept trying to struggle free but it was no use. I started to drool with bored after the long trailers of other movies before the featured presentation. Suddenly, there was a flash accompanied by a low hissing sound. The T.V. zoomed in through a jungle, past trees and vines and showed a clearing with a gigantic footprint in the middle. Water inside it rippled as a boom echoed in a rhythm from nearby. The DVD then skipped the menu and played… Jurassic Park.

OH NOS! the only thing that calms me down! Dinosaurs and PALEONTOLOGY! I been watching the whole Jurassic park series, since I hadn't seen em for years. one thing is for sure… . . I love raptors and Spinosaurus!


	28. Chappie 28

**Chappie 28**

After the first, second and third movie, the DVD finally switched itself off. I wasn't asleep. I couldn't go to sleep. My eyes were wide open and spasms surged through my arms and legs. I was uttering dinosaur names over and over.

Noodle came in. She was wearing pajamas. Soon after she came in, Murdoc, Russel and 2D came too, wearing there bedclothes. Murdoc was almost asleep, sucking his thumb and holding a teddybear behind his back. 2D's eyes sagged and he swerved dangerously back and forth. Russel's breathing was heavy and he blinked slowly. Noodle yawned and rubbed her eyes.

"You okay now?" She asked yawning.

"Did you know that Dilophosaurus was shown wrongly in the Jurassic Park film? Firstly, it is a much bigger Theropod with much different head proportions. Also, there is no fossil evidence that it had a frill or that it could spit poison. It only had a crest on it's head hence the name Dilophosaurus meaning "Crested-Lizard"." I spoke quickly without taking a breath and was wide-awake.

The group didn't say anything apart from Noodle who sneezed.

"The dinosaur family Herrerasauridae and the dinosaur Eioraptor, doesn't fit into the Saurischian, "lizard-hipped", or the Ornithschian, "Bird-hipped", categories for dinosaurs. They are such early forms of Dinosaur and so closely related to Dinosaurian ancestors that scientists are debating now that they were in fact, not dinosaurs, but dinosaurmorpha, meaning non-dinosaurs. Just like the Pterosaurs and Marine reptiles of the Mesozoic Era. This is of course excluding the earliest known bird Archaeopteryx. Archaeopteryx was, in fact, a dinosaur. Believed to be the missing link between dinosaurs and birds. Birds are dinosaurs although seeing a sparrow at your bird feeder is not as exciting as if a Tyrannosaurus was there. Paleontologists have discovered that raptors, example, Megaraptor Velociraptor, had feathers and, being Theropods which are related to birds, were very bird like in structure as were other Theropods." I spoke again, without breathing.

2D coughed slightly, showing it was obvious no one was listening.

Russel picked me up on his shoulder and lumbered thorugh the hall way. Noodle went to her room to sleep and Murdoc went to his, fixed but dented Winnebago. Russel dumped onto the mattress on 2D's bedroom floor and shut the door behind him as he exited.

2D fell back on his bed and began snoring loudly. Suddenly, the sleep closed in on me and if it wasn't for a hard brick being in the place of my pillow, I would have fallen asleep without switching the lights off. My hand fumbled around until I pulled the lamp down, breaking the bulb and bringing on darkness.

The next day I was perfectly fine. Not hyperactive, not random, not tired. I even ate the ice cream left in the fridge with a knife instead of just with my hands. Everyone else was pretty much themselves too. Rover pooped round for half an hour and told me all about what happened last night.

Later Murdoc, being forced by Russel, apologized to me for beating the snot out of 2D. 2D, however, didn't remember being beaten up due to his concussion.

I knew, although I was still settling into routine with my friends and all the whacky things that have happened, that they were great mates and I would enjoy living with them for the rest of my life… Despite Murdoc's constant protests and the fact that I drive them all mad and to the brink of insanity…

Soz, had to end this fic somewhere. I know, crappy ending? I have a writer's block, sue me!


End file.
